


Я не проститутка

by whisper_arine1



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_arine1/pseuds/whisper_arine1
Summary: Хэ Тянь и Рыжик становятся «друзьями по сексу». Именно это является их оправданием для всех случайных перепихов и странных чувств, к которым они в итоге приходят.





	1. Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traceytries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Prostitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376961) by [traceytries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries). 



> Перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5726625
> 
> Комментарий автора: Я не знаю, как Олд собирается развивать сюжет, но я просто хотела уточнить, что я отхожу от канона. То, что было после угроз Хэ Тяня Момо в переулке, никогда не происходило (например, их первый поцелуй и тот парень с браслетом). Также я состарила их до студентов старшей школы, потому что хрена с два я стала бы писать такое количество непристойностей о мальчиках из средней школы.  
> И последнее: Я начала писать эту работу до того, как все узнали имя Гуань Шаня, так что называла его "Рыжиком" везде, а теперь привыкла к этому, так что имя Гуань Шаня будет появляться лишь иногда.

Рыжик домывает грязную посуду в квартире Хэ Тяня. 

Он провёл последние два часа, убираясь и готовя для этого ублюдка, но хорошо хоть, что на сей раз это не против его воли. В этот раз Хэ Тянь ему платит. 

Рыжик был учеником выпускного класса, а с деньгами дома было туговато, поэтому он просто нуждался в новой работе, которая не только являлась бы высокооплачиваемой, но ещё и позволяла ему хотя бы несколько часов в неделю уделять учебе. Те времена, когда он думал, что единственное, что ему светит — это судьба прогульщика-неудачника, так как он практически всё время проводил за поисками работы, давно прошли. Вот почему он решил сменить критерии поиска, начав искать работу, которая в первую очередь отвечала бы его нуждам. Он начал расспрашивать всех одноклассников и знакомых, могли ли они посоветовать что-то подходящее, и каким-то странным образом весть об этом дошла до самого ужасного мудака в мире, ублюдка, которого Рыжик так тщательно пытался избегать, личным проклятием его чертовой жизни.

Хэ Тянь тогда обвил рукой Рыжика за плечи и отчётливо прошептал ему прямо на ухо: 

— Я слышал, тебе нужна работа. 

Рыжик помнит, как сразу же отказался от предложенной помощи и ушёл прочь. Но, так как после этого Хэ Тянь продолжил следовать за ним, описывая все преимущества работы в качестве его личной горничной и самое важное — «случайно» упоминая точную цену, которую он готов заплатить, Рыжик замедлил свой шаг и остановился, чтобы выслушать Хэ. 

Домой к Хэ Тяню Рыжик заявился со свежим мясом, другими ингредиентами и различными моющими средствами, приговаривая: «Добавишь стоимость этого к моей зарплате». Квартира была обустроена чуть лучше, чем тогда, когда он был тут в прошлый раз. Он помнил, что в то время она была абсолютно пустой, если не считать одной только кровати и пустого холодильника. Но теперь тут были и телевизор, и диван, и стол, разная мелочёвка то там, то сям, а ещё в холодильнике появилась еда. Осмотрев всё это убранство беглым взглядом, Рыжик быстренько приступил к работе; он протушил овощи, убрал на кухонных полках и собрал мусор с пола. А Хэ Тянь в это время праздно расположился неподалёку и неотрывно наблюдал за проделываемой Рыжиком работой. 

Тот продолжал готовить рагу из говядины, умудряясь совмещать это с уборкой ванной и спальни Хэ Тяня. Заправляя постель парня, Рыжий случайно наткнулся взглядом на флакон со смазкой и на пачку нераспечатанных презервативов, что лежали на прикроватной тумбочке. Его лицо вспыхнуло от подтекста, который это всё имело, и ему с трудом удалось не взглянуть на Хэ Тяня, что, вероятно, не отводил взгляда и ожидал ошеломляющей реакции. Которую Рыжий ему не предоставил. То, что Хэ делал в своё свободное время, никак его не касалось. 

Пока Тянь сидел за кухонным столом, поедая приготовленное рагу, Рыжик заканчивал уборку в ванной, раскладывая новые полотенца, очищая раковину и вытирая зеркало начисто. Закончив с этим, он вернулся в главную комнату, где Хэ Тянь успел наесться вдоволь. Тот предложил ему тоже поесть, но Рыжик отказался, решив запаковать остатки еды для парня на завтра. 

 

И вот он сейчас стоит и домывает грязную посуду в квартире Хэ Тяня.

Он отставляет последнюю тарелку на стойку для сушки, и это всё — его работа в квартире этого говнюка завершена. Теперь самое время дождаться оплаты и свалить отсюда ко всем чертям побыстрее. Не то чтобы эта работа была так невыносима для него. Были времена и похуже, когда ему приходилось работать посудомойщиком в одном кафе — вот что было настоящим адом, но то, что во время всего рабочего процесса Хэ Тянь не сводил с него взгляда, заставляло парня чувствовать себя неловко и даже краснеть из раза в раз. Да, сейчас ему очень хочется свалить отсюда. 

Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Хэ, который сидит у кухонного стола, опираясь о него ладонями. Он всё ещё пялится на Рыжика, а дурацкая усмешка до сих пор не сходит с его лица. В тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются, Хэ Тянь проводит языком по губам, заставляя их выглядеть алыми и влажными. Рыжик при этом забывает, что собирался сказать перед тем, как засранец прервал его своим поведением. Вот почему он избегает Хэ Тяня в школе — потому что тот всегда вынуждает его напрочь забыть, как нужно функционировать. Рыжик скользит взглядом вверх, а Хэ Тянь приподнимает брови в немом вопросе, что окончательно заставляет парня прийти в себя и отвести глаза в сторону. 

— Я закончил.

— Похоже на то.

— Ну, а сейчас самое время заплатить мне. Как ты и обещал, — торопит события Рыжик, в то время как Хэ Тянь, наоборот, довольно очевидно никуда не спешит, медленно вставая со своего места и направляясь к шкафу у кровати. Он немного копошится там с чем-то, что по звукам напоминает бумагу, а затем возвращается обратно к Рыжику, протягивая ему конверт. Парень тут же спешит его проверить, и то, что он там находит, заставляет его челюсть рухнуть на пол. Тут же просто немерено денег, чёрт подери! Он был почти уверен, что Хэ Тянь поскупится и заплатит ему даже меньше половины той суммы, которую обещал. Но вместо этого парень ему даёт даже больше, чем должен был! 

Рыжику слабо верится в то, что это просто щедрость — Хэ определённо нужно что-то ещё. Несмотря на его скептицизм, Рыжик не собирается отказываться от таких денег — ни в коем, блять, случае! Этой суммы хватит надолго, чтобы оплатить аренду квартиры и обеспечить себя необходимым запасом продовольствия. Чёрт, да тут ещё и сдача останется, чтобы купить что-то для себя, например, видеоигры или новую одежду.

Рыжик хватает свой рюкзак, ставит его на стол и запихивает конверт внутрь, да так, чтобы у того точно не было возможности как-то выпасть или выскользнуть. 

— Теперь всё нормально? — спрашивает Хэ Тянь. 

Рыжик поднимает голову, только теперь понимая, как же близко к нему стоит Тянь. Он делает шаг назад.

— Да, всё хорошо. 

Имея такую большую сумму в своём владении, он неожиданно чувствует меньше неприязни по отношению к брюнету. Это, конечно, никоим образом не оправдывает то агрессивное и высокомерное отношение Хэ Тяня к Рыжику, но это огромный первый шаг. 

_Вот, наверное, почему большинство горничных покорно выполняют свою работу без желания убить своих сраных богатых работодателей._ Обещание неплохой выручки может обеспечить терпимость ко всевозможным вещам. 

_Например, как в проституции._

Рыжик невольно себя одёргивает, удивляясь своим мыслям. _Какого хрена? Какое вообще отношение проституция имеет к этому всему?_ Пока его мозг занят небольшой «поломкой», он забрасывает рюкзак за спину и смотрит на Хэ Тяня. Тот смотрит в ответ — как удивительно! — и откидывается назад на кухонную скамью. Взглядом Рыжик пробегается по мускулистым рукам Хэ, а затем по его широкой груди и тонкой талии. 

Жар снова расходится по его шее и лицу. Надо просто перестать думать о Хэ Тяне и проституции.   
— Ладно, я тогда пойду. Эм, спасибо. 

Рыжик открывает дверь, но та тут же оказывается обратно захлопнутой внезапно возникнувшей откуда-то рукой. Парень чувствует горячее дыхание Тяня сзади на своей шее, когда тот произносит:

— Ты действительно думал, что уйдёшь так просто?

_Нет_ , Рыжик знал, что так просто не уйдёт. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что есть кое-что, чего Хэ Тянь хочет от него на самом деле. 

Парень скользит рукой по плечу Рыжика, стаскивая с него рюкзак, а затем отпихивает тот в сторону, чтобы больше о нём не вспоминать. Рыжик пытается повернуться к нему лицом, но чёртов ублюдок резко надавливает на его лопатки и толкает его обратно. Рыжик впечатывается в поверхность двери, с громким звуком ударяясь головой.

— Эй! Это вообще-то больно, ебанутый ты ублюдок! 

Игнорируя его жалобу, Хэ Тянь прижимается всем телом к его спине, а его правая рука легко добирается до груди Рыжика, который теперь чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку между дверью и тёплым телом позади. Он понимает, что температура его собственного тела стремительно возрастает. Рука Хэ продолжает двигаться вверх, неспешно очерчивая контур его шеи и вынуждая парня тем самым издать непроизвольный вздох. 

Рыжик не дурак. Теперь он понимает, что Хэ Тянь действительно засматривался на него долгое время. Однако его намёки все эти годы были достаточно прозрачными, чтобы Рыжику удавалось списывать их на антагонистическое поведение. От неотрывных внимательных взглядов он перешёл к угрожающему шёпоту, от лёгких прикосновений к — боже правый! — тому, что в данный момент Тянь чертит языком дорожку вдоль его уха. Теперь-то ни о какой прозрачности идти речи не может. Рыжик тут же закрывает глаза от непривычного прикосновения. 

— Я хочу, — Хэ Тянь шепчет прямо в его влажное и чувствительно ухо, — трахнуть тебя. 

Да, прозрачность определённо мертва.

— Я… ах, — Рыжик пытается вытянуть из себя хотя бы слово, но, когда свободная рука Хэ Тяня опускается вниз и останавливается у его ширинки, он внезапно забывает всё, что хотел сказать. Брюнет слегка подаёт себя вперёд, и Рыжик невольно издаёт низкий стон, чувствуя, как пахом парень прижимается к его заднице. 

_И ты просто собираешься позволить ему сделать то, что он хочет?_

Рыжик пытается привести в порядок своё уплывающее сознание и получить хотя бы немного контроля над ситуацией пока это не зашло слишком далеко. Но, на самом деле, есть ли какая-то причина для него хотеть, чтобы Хэ Тянь перестал приставать? Чтобы это всё не заходило слишком далеко? Наверняка причина есть — ему просто нужно остановиться и подумать хотя бы мгновение… Рука Хэ Тяня сжимается на его паху. _Блять._

Рыжик отчётливо ощущает, как его член твердеет в хватке Хэ, его дыхание становится неровным, а ладонями он упирается в дверь под собой. Тянь всё ещё облизывает его ухо, начиная медленно двигать рукой и оказывая таким образом давление на Рыжика. Он не может _думать_. Он не может думать ни о чём, что должно бы заставить его хотеть прекращения действий Хэ Тяня. Потому что это чертовски приятно. 

_Шлюха._

Рыжик внезапно открывает глаза. Вот она — та причина.

— Остановись. 

— Что-то не так? — удивительно, но Хэ Тянь действительно останавливается, однако, не отпуская парня и не отстраняясь. 

Рыжик делает пару глубоких вздохов, так как ему нужно попытаться заставить свой голос звучать более ровно. Он всё ещё зажат между твёрдым препятствием и озабоченным подростком, так что ему остаётся лишь повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на Хэ Тяня. 

— Я не какой-то там трах, который ты можешь купить, — он давится собственными тяжёлыми вдохами, пытаясь всеми силами не переусердствовать с эмоциями. — Я не собираюсь становиться твоей п-прост…

— Проституткой? — заканчивает за ним брюнет.

Рыжику не надо говорить что-либо, чтобы согласиться с произнесённой фразой. Хэ Тянь покачивает головой и начинает тихо хихикать лишь от одной мысли. 

— Если бы я хотел себе проститутку, я бы пошёл и нашёл её. Все те деньги, что я дал тебе, были платой за готовку и уборку, — Хэ Тянь хватает Рыжика за подбородок, поворачивая его голову немного сильнее, чтобы тот мог видеть, насколько серьёзно выражение его лица. — Это абсолютно разные вещи. 

Рыжик понятия не имеет, что на это нужно отвечать. Он до конца не уверен, что вообще верит этому парню. И Хэ Тянь, будто бы читая мысли Рыжика, продолжает:

— Я серьёзно. Я не плачу тебе за это, — он наклоняется, проводя языком вдоль челюсти Рыжика, пока его язык не достигает кончика уха того, и он шепчет: — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе за это заплатил? 

Нет, Рыжик точно не хочет, чтобы ему платили за секс. Однако сейчас у него находится другой более важный вопрос.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я вообще хочу этого?

Образуется пауза. 

А затем Хэ неожиданно разворачивает его за плечи к себе лицом. Рыжик реагирует слишком медленно, так что тот успевает взяться за его задницу и приподнять его над землёй, всё ещё прижимая к двери. _Чёрт подери ебаную силу этого придурка!_ Толком не подумав, Рыжик обхватывает ногами талию парня и хватается руками за его футболку, чтобы не грохнуться. Но, несмотря на это, Рыжику не достаётся ни единого шанса восстановить душевное равновесие, так как Тянь тут же прижимается губами к его губам. Этот ублюдок целует его. 

Хэ Тянь его целует.

Он чувствует язык парня на своей нижней губе и инстинктивно приоткрывает рот, позволяя этому языку проскользнуть внутрь и обвить его собственный. А руки, _вашу же мать_ , руки брюнета продолжают сжимать и поглаживать его задницу. Рыжик ощущает кровь, хлынувшую к его лицу, и считает, что ему бы следовало отстраниться сейчас, но его разум снова будто бы растекается. Язык Хэ Тяня так приятно переплетается с его и от этого так много эмоций. Рыжик не может даже вспомнить, о чём они говорили всего несколько секунд назад.

Хэ Тянь первым разрывает поцелуй, и то небольшое пространство между ними на какое-то время наполнено лишь горячим воздухом, что они выдыхают. Рыжик открывает глаза — _зачем он вообще их закрывал?_ — и смотрит на Тяня. Что, собственно, является ошибкой, так как волосы ублюдка прилипают к его лбу из-за пота, его зрачки чертовски расширены, и он улыбается, _как ебаный мудак_ , а ещё он выглядит очень горячо. Горячо до того, что Рыжик чувствует, как жар внутри него растёт, становясь всё сильнее с каждой секундой пока он смотрит на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Хэ Тянь спрашивает и… _Блять, нет._ На мгновение Рыжику кажется, что он сказал это вслух, но парень всё ещё смотрит на него в ожидании. И вместо того, чтобы отвечать на его вопрос, Рыжик прижимается сильнее к нему и льнёт к его губам в нетерпеливом поцелуе. Он чувствует, как Хэ Тянь улыбается ему в губы, а затем отвечает на этот поцелуй. Рыжик обхватывает руками его шею и, чёрт подери, осознаёт, что начал неумышленно тереться о Хэ. _Замечательный способ выставить себя по-настоящему убогим, идиот._ Его тело не желает прекращать делать это, а с руками Хэ Тяня на его заднице у него есть дополнительная поддержка для того, чтобы сильнее двигаться навстречу паху парня. 

Рыжик думает, что он, наверное, должен быть смущён своим энтузиазмом, но сейчас его нужда в подобных движениях побеждает его гордость, так что вскоре он начинает тереться о Тяня более агрессивно. 

Рыжик нуждается в этом. Он просто никогда не хотел признавать это, но сейчас, когда всё происходит, его желания, так тщательно им подавляемые долгое время, всплывают на поверхность и их уже нельзя спрятать. И хоть в его сознании сейчас полнейший бардак, он вспоминает тот раз, когда они оказались в укромном переулке. После того, как Хэ Тянь ему поугрожал в миллионный раз, его руки оказались на груди Рыжика, щупая его мышцы с извращённым интересом. Рыжик тогда его отпихнул от себя, но чуть позже той же ночью, уединившись в душе, он представил, как руки Хэ бродят по нижней части его тела. Он отрицал эти мысли, убеждая себя, что думал тогда о какой-то девчонке, ласкающей его. Определённо не о Хэ Тяне. Но сейчас пошло оно всё к чертям. Он на пределе и он действительно хочет этого. 

Тянь отстраняется от него со смешком.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что должен на самом деле сказать это вслух. 

Рыжик издаёт стон отчаянья. Хэ Тянь настойчиво намерен стереть скудные остатки его достоинства, не так ли?

— Ладно! Да, я хочу этого, доволен?

Хэ Тянь выглядит явно ликующим, так что Рыжик не может удержаться и добавляет тихое «иди в жопу» к своему ответу. Это лишь вынуждает парня издать новый смешок, после чего тот наклоняется к нему ближе, касаясь губами уха, и шепчет: 

— Скоро.

Жар, растущий внутри Рыжика, лишь усиливается от одного обычного слова. 

Хэ Тянь поднимает его и хочет куда-то перенести. Рыжику приходится обхватить его сильнее за шею, чтобы не свалиться. А затем он каким-то образом оказывается на чём-то мягком. Кровать Хэ Тяня. Он лежит на этой чёртовой кровати с её хозяином, возвышающимся над ним. Пытаясь сохранить хоть какую-то часть своей гордости, Рыжик борется с желанием снова начать тереться о бедро Хэ. Вместо этого он переключает внимание на то, что парень убирает свои руки с его задницы, чтобы тут же обхватить его лицо. 

Хэ Тянь целует его так же поспешно, как и в прошлый раз, но Рыжик понимает, что сейчас самое время признаться ему кое в чём. Он осторожно отстраняет брюнета от себя, приподнимаясь на локтях. Ему даже в глаза тому неловко смотреть.

— Я не… — его до жути бесит то, что ему нужно признаваться в подобном этому ублюдку. — Я никогда не…

— Не волнуйся, — перебивает его Хэ Тянь. Рыжик переводит на него взгляд, замечая на его лице самодовольное выражение, которое, что удивительно, немного успокаивает. Если такое вообще возможно. 

— Я всё сделаю сам.

Рыжик даже не знает, что ему отвечать на это. 

— Ты должен просто лечь и расслабиться, — одной рукой Хэ Тянь опускает его обратно на спину, — и делать в точности то, что я тебе говорю. 

Он дарит ему свою фирменную улыбочку, приводящую многих девушек в дикий восторг, и Рыжик просто не может удержаться, чтобы не пробормотать «иди на хуй» в ответ. Хэ Тянь лишь смеётся, прежде чем опуститься и в очередной раз поцеловать Рыжика. Тот на самом деле не знает, как ему реагировать. Его возмущает факт, что Хэ Тянь хочет взять на себя контроль над ситуацией, но он в каком-то роде… успокаивается, когда слышит эти самодовольные слова парня — хорошо, что хотя бы один из них точно знает, что делает. 

Продолжая отвечать на поцелуй, Рыжик чувствует, как тёплые ладони Хэ Тяня скользят под его футболку и сжимаются на животе — сердце его при этом начинает быстрее биться о грудную клетку. Затем руки Хэ Тяня внезапно поднимаются вверх и принимаются ласкать его соски. Рыжик, не сдерживаясь от нахлынувших чувств, издаёт слабый стон прямо в губы парня, но тот не останавливается на этом. Тянь немного опускает свои бёдра и нетерпеливо трётся о пах Рыжика. Этого достаточно, чтобы парень застонал вслух, однако и сей звук теряется в новом безудержном поцелуе. Вскоре Хэ, всё ещё не прекращая движение бёдрами, отрывается от губ парня и опускается на его шею, проводя по ней языком и сжимая бледную кожу губами. Вздох срывается с уст Рыжика, а сам он откидывает голову назад, чтобы дать Хэ Тяню больше пространства. Он знает, что тот определённо оставит ему пару-тройку засосов, но сейчас ему плевать на это. Ему слишком хорошо. 

Здравый смысл Рыжика продолжает задавать ему один и тот же вопрос: 

_Ты просто собираешься позволить ему делать то, что он хочет?_

Он думает об этом, в тот же самый момент ярко ощущая, как Хэ Тянь покусывает и облизывает кожу его шеи, так что в его голове созревает только один ответ на этот вопрос. _Да, чёрт возьми, я собираюсь!_ Он закрывает глаза и позволяет губам и зубам Хэ делать, что тому вздумается. 

Однако на шее Рыжика Хэ Тянь надолго не останавливается. Он внезапно выравнивается, возвышаясь над парнем, и рассматривает свою «работу» на бледной коже. Выглядит он более возбуждённым, чем Рыжик когда-либо его видел, так что сначала парень просто недоумевает, отчего тот остановился. Но спросить не успевает, так как Хэ Тянь тут же берётся за его футболку и пытается стянуть её с него. Рыжик послушно выбрасывает руки вверх и слегка приподнимается, позволяя парню лишить себя этого ненужного элемента одежды. Ложась обратно, он поднимает глаза и наблюдает за тем, как Хэ Тянь снимает с себя собственную футболку. Мысленно он протяжно стонет от представившегося ему вида на подкачанную грудь. Рыжик видел торс Хэ Тяня и раньше, но сейчас это буквально срывает ему башню. У него чуть ли не слюнки бегут, когда Тянь немного поворачивается в сторону, чтобы отбросить одежду, и мышцы на его груди и животе соблазнительно напрягаются. Ублюдок улыбается и высовывает язык, потому что он, чёрт подери, знает, какое впечатление производит на Рыжика.

В конце концов он снова наклоняется и ведёт языком вниз по шее парня, туда, где минуту назад ещё была футболка. Рыжик довольно мычит, наслаждаясь этим чувством, а Хэ Тянь начинает прокладывать влажную дорожку вдоль груди парня, покусывая кожу и щекоча её своим дыханием, пока не добирается до низа живота. Когда Рыжик чувствует его прикосновения так близко к центру его жара и похоти, он инстинктивно зарывается рукой в тёмные волосы Хэ Тяня. 

А Хэ Тянь смеётся, показательно наслаждаясь тем, как он влияет на Рыжика. Расстёгивает его штаны и, дождавшись, пока парень приподнимет бёдра, стаскивает разом и штаны, и бельё. Он даже носки с него снимает. И теперь полностью и абсолютно нагой Рыжик чувствует себя более взвинченным, чем когда-либо, особенно, учитывая ещё тот факт, что он единственный, кто сейчас раздет. Пока Хэ находится на коленях, у Рыжика есть шанс взять на себя инициативу и хотя бы стянуть с него брюки. Он неловко тянется к ширинке, а его руки подрагивают, пока он пытается расстегнуть ремень. Хэ Тянь улыбается, созерцая его потуги, но потом всё же легонько ударяет по его рукам.

— Всё в порядке. Я же сказал, что сделаю всё сам.

Рыжик немного отстраняется, наблюдая за тем, как Хэ Тянь слезает с кровати и демонстративно стаскивает с себя ремень. Его брюки и трусы падают на пол, пока сам он продолжает стоять напротив Рыжика. Тот же не может отвести взгляда от полностью обнажённого Хэ Тяня, вскоре, правда, осознавая, что парень сейчас тоже его рассматривает. Так странно быть перед кем-то голым. Рыжик ощущает что-то вроде уязвимости, и он совершенно не привык к подобным чувствам. 

В конце концов он очень рад, что наконец-то обнажён не только он и что не только одному ему интересно поглазеть.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — Хэ Тянь спрашивает. Взгляд Рыжика тут же поднимается вверх, встречаясь с взглядом парня напротив. На его лице отображается небольшая паника. 

— Я…

— Ох, тебе не нужно отвечать на этот вопрос, — уверяет его Тянь, после чего медленно взбирается обратно на кровать и снова возвышается над рыжеволосым. Он целует его, а затем игриво мурлычет прямо ему в губы: — Я знаю, что нравится. 

_Этот нахальный муд…_ Из головы Рыжика внезапно вылетают все мысли, так как длинные пальцы Хэ Тяня в этот момент сжимаются на его члене. Ощущения, которые при этом возникают у него, парень может сравнить с тотальной остановкой сердца. Рыжику буквально нечем дышать, и он издаёт сдавленный вздох, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Он приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и наблюдает за тем, как Хэ Тянь раскрывает ладонь шире, обхватывая сразу оба их члена. Парень начинает медленно двигать бёдрами, и это вынуждает Рыжика громко простонать. То, что Хэ сейчас делает с их членами, не похоже ни на что, что когда-либо он испытывал в своей жизни. Ощущения от его личной мастурбации и в разрез не идут с тем, что он чувствует сейчас. Не имея больше сил держать голову на весу, Рыжик падает обратно на кровать и просто наслаждается плавными движениями бёдер Хэ Тяня и соприкосновениями их членов. 

Рыжик слегка приоткрывает глаза, опять не понимая, когда успел их закрыть, и замечает, как близко лицо Хэ Тяня находится к его собственному. Тот нависает над ним, опираясь о матрас на локоть одной руки возле лица Рыжика. Он чувствует тяжёлое дыхание парня на щеке и ухе, и тот факт, что подобные движения тоже как-то влияют на Тяня, не может не обрадовать Рыжика. 

И хоть ему было приказано просто лежать и расслабляться, Рыжик не может устоять и притягивает Хэ Тяня к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Поцелуй выходит неряшливым и влажным, но Рыжик бы всё отдал, чтобы это длилось вечность — язык Хэ у него во рту и рука вокруг члена. 

Когда Хэ Тянь отстраняется, Рыжик как под гипнозом подаётся следом за его губами. Того это забавляет, как и тот факт, что парень в нём так нуждается в данный момент. Он встаёт с локтя, опираясь теперь ладонью, и отпускает их члены, чтобы удобнее было дотянуться до тумбочки. Оттуда он хватает флакон со смазкой и один из презервативов. Рыжик помнит, как поглядывал на эти вещицы, пока убирал в этой комнате, так что сейчас, поднимая подозрительный взгляд на хозяина дома, не сдерживается и спрашивает:

— Ты оставил это лежать тут, потому что знал, что подобное произойдёт? 

Хэ Тянь в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Он отодвигается назад, опускаясь ближе к члену Рыжика, так что тот понимает: сейчас лучше заткнуться и дать парню продолжать. 

Но Тянь минует его член, раздвигая в стороны половинки ягодиц. Сначала его язык слегка касается алой дырочки, но затем более смело начинает двигаться вверх-вниз по ней. Рыжик такого совсем не ожидал, и, находясь, мягко говоря, в шоке, он издаёт странный высокий писк. В ту же секунду он прикрывает рот рукой, ожидая, что Хэ Тянь начнёт его подкалывать и дразнить из-за такого девчачьего звука. Но тот просто продолжает ласкать его вход, не отвлекаясь. _Как милосердно с его стороны._ После того, как Рыжик отходит от шока, он начинает получать дикое наслаждение от того, как язык Хэ движется внутри него. Он горячий и влажный, и Рыжик начинает невольно постанывать, ощущая, как его дырочка становится всё чувствительнее и чувствительнее. 

Сквозь ресницы он видит, как Хэ Тянь садится, а приятные ощущения внезапно покидают его вход, вынуждая Рыжика чертовски жалеть об этом. Тянь открывает флакончик со смазкой левой рукой, выдавливая немного жидкости на пальцы правой. Решительно направляя ладонь вниз, он вводит в парня указательный палец. Это происходит так быстро, что Рыжик не успевает даже прийти в шок или почувствовать себя некомфортно. А затем Хэ Тянь начинает двигать пальцем внутри него, чем он, к его собственному удивлению, не может не наслаждаться.

— Приятные ощущения, не так ли? — спрашивает брюнет, снова нависая над ним и опираясь локтем о матрас. 

— Заткнись. 

— Я-то заткнусь, а вот тебе не мешало бы расслабиться немного.

— Что? 

— Расслабь свою задницу.

Это самая странная вещь, что когда-либо ему говорили. Он не совсем уверен, что парень имеет в виду, но очень старается «расслабить свою задницу». И, наверное, он делает всё правильно, так как вскоре палец Хэ Тяня входит в него легче, а его дырочка становится шире. 

— Вот так вот, — шепчет Тянь. 

Рыжик шипит, когда второй палец парня проскальзывает внутрь него. Это немного неприятно, но чем больше Хэ Тянь старается, тем более расслаблено Рыжик себя чувствует. Спустя какое-то время Хэ добавляет третий палец, активно двигая ими всеми внутри, вынуждая парня стонать во весь голос от того, как чертовски приятно это чувствуется. Один палец никак нельзя сравнивать с тремя. 

Но неожиданно Хэ Тянь вынимает пальцы, и Рыжик чувствует неприятную опустошённость, желая вернуть их обратно. Он видит, как парень открывает упаковку с презервативом, и внезапно чувствует странную комбинацию страха и восторга, представляя, чем будут заменены эти пальцы. У Хэ Тяня, наверное, большой опыт надевания презервативов, так как он направляет тот на свой стояк и с невероятной лёгкостью раскатывает его по органу. 

Рыжик отбрасывает мысль о том, сколько же парней Тянь поимел в своей жизни, куда-то на задворки сознания и пытается сфокусироваться на том, как парень распределяет немного смазки по своему члену. А затем он приставляет головку ко входу Рыжика. 

_Ох, ебать, это действительно сейчас произойдёт._

Глупое выражение лица Хэ Тяня сменяется новой самодовольной усмешкой, и парень спрашивает:

— Готов?

_Это твой последний грёбаный шанс отказаться от этого безобразия._

— Да, — Рыжик кивает, — я готов. 

Усмешка Хэ Тяня становится шире и превращается в ухмылку. Он кладёт руки под колени Рыжика, вынуждая того поднять ноги выше и сильнее их развести.

— Я ждал этого момента уже долгое-долгое время. 

Очень медленно Тянь толкается внутрь, и Рыжик судорожно сжимает пальцами простыню, буквально забывая, как нужно дышать. Разница между ощущениями поражает его, так что он останавливает Хэ Тяня, чтобы хотя бы обрести возможность дышать. Сделав пару-тройку глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Рыжик слабо кивает тому, чтобы он продолжал. И Хэ Тянь снова начинает потихоньку продвигаться внутрь. Замерев на максимальной глубине, на которую был способен, он издаёт такой громкий стон удовольствия, какого Рыжик никогда раньше не слышал от него. Это заводит парня даже сильнее. Тянь бездействует ещё какое-то время, позволяя Рыжику привыкнуть к необычным ощущениям. А тот начинает слабо ёрзать, пытаясь привыкнуть к странному чувству наполненности. 

Но затем совершенно неожиданно Хэ практически полностью выходит из парня и сразу же делает резкий толчок вперёд, и _вашу ж сука мать!_

Рыжик с силой зажмуривается, пока Хэ Тянь снова повторяет то же движение, и это потрясающе. _Нахуй, нахуй, нахуй._ Это не просто потрясающе — это невероятно чертовски хорошо. Стоны Рыжика становятся длиннее и громче, раздаваясь буквально в унисон со звуками удара тел, пока Хэ Тянь делает всё новые и новые толчки. Он немного приоткрывает глаза, потому что чувствует на себе взгляд, и, да, конечно же, Хэ пялится на него. Ухмылочка с его лица не сходит до сих пор, несмотря на то, как он старается, втрахивая Рыжика в постель. 

— Хн… блять… иди на хуй, — шипит Рыжик в перерывах между толчками. Хэ Тянь ему ничего не отвечает, но то, как он смотрит, можно растолковать как «мне нравится, что ты такой громкий». 

Улыбка на губах Хэ становится ещё шире после слов Рыжика, и того это до жути бесит, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы заглушить его стоны. Он опускает взгляд вниз и замечает, как по подкачанной груди Тяня катятся капельки пота, хотя сам он не подаёт никаких признаков усталости, продолжая вбиваться в податливое тело. Рыжик невольно закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь быстрыми движениями внутри него. Но этого ему всё же недостаточно. Отрывая одну из ладоней от простыни, Рыжик тянется к своему собственному члену. Это то, чего ему не хватает — просто немного дополнительного контакта, чтобы жар внутри стал сильнее.

— Эй, — угрожающий голос Хэ Тяня вынуждает Рыжика открыть глаза и перестать ласкать себя. — Я сказал, что сделаю всё сам.

Тянь отталкивает его руку и обхватывает член собственной ладонью. Рыжик давится воздухом, но ему даже не дают прийти в себя. Тянь начинает двигать рукой в одночасье с бёдрами, синхронизируя эти движения. Рыжий теряет голову от всего, что чувствует. Он не может ни о чём думать, не может двигаться и даже не может контролировать своё дыхание. Единственное, что он знает наверняка, так это то, что он не хочет, чтобы Хэ Тянь останавливался. 

Рыжик едва замечает движение над собой, как вдруг чувствует язык Хэ, проскальзывающий в его приоткрытый рот. Это заставляет парня на какое-то время замолчать, вынуждая его сфокусироваться на губах и языке, подавляющих его собственные. Но в одном сильном толчке Хэ Тянь попадает в какую-то особую точку глубоко внутри него. Электрические разряды проносятся по его телу от головы до пальцев ног, и он резко прерывает поцелуй, вскрикивая и цепляясь за спину Хэ для поддержки. Он прижимает его ближе к себе, отчаянно желая снова испытать то чем-бы-оно-ни-было чувство. Сам того не осознавая, он вонзает свои короткие ногти в спину парня. Тот издаёт громкий стон от секундой боли, и Рыжик уже жалеет о содеянном, но лишь до того момента, пока не открывает глаза и не наблюдает восторг на лице парня напротив. 

— Это то самое место. 

Хэ Тянь облизывает губы, и Рыжик начинает серьёзно бояться за свою чёртову жизнь. 

Хэ Тянь приподнимает бёдра и с невообразимой силой врезается обратно в тело рыжеволосого, задевая ту самую точку снова. Рыжик реагирует на это по-дурацки, падая обратно на подушку и созерцая звёзды перед глазами. Пальцы на ногах подгибаются, а ногти всё сильнее впиваются в спину Тяня. Его стоны прерывистые, но он всё ещё просит не останавливаться. Хэ Тянь находит удобное положение и подходящий темп, чтобы с каждым толчком задевать ту самую взрывную точку внутри парня. Помимо этого он продолжает ласкать его член, добавляя ещё больше невыносимости. 

— Прими коленно-локтевую, — шепчет Хэ Тянь. Рыжик слишком увлечён эмоциями, так что он почти не слышит команды парня. Хэ Тянь замедляет свои толчки, а затем и вовсе замирает, двигаясь назад. 

— Нет, нет, — бормочет парень непростительно нуждающимся голосом. Он тянется вперёд, пытаясь схватиться хотя бы за какую-то часть Хэ, чтобы вернуть его обратно на место, но Хэ Тянь убирает его руки от себя. Он полностью выходит из Рыжика и слезает с кровати.

— Колени и локти, — приказывает Хэ Тянь снова. На этот раз его слова просачиваются в сознание Рыжика, и он послушно, хоть и очень медленно, поворачивается на живот, после чего неохотно поднимается на локти и колени.

— Не тут.

Пока Рыжик пытается понять суть сказанной фразы, Тянь хватается за его лодыжки и с силой тянет на себя. Колени едут назад по простыни, и он падает плашмя на кровать. Всё ещё держа его за лодыжки, Хэ тянет его к краю кровати. Рыжик шипит, чувствуя неприятные прикосновения всё ещё возбуждённого члена к поверхности кровати. Парень даже думает покрыть Хэ Тяня матом за то, что он не удосужился даже предупредить, но тот увлечённо приподнимает Рыжика за бёдра, вынуждая стать на колени. Его ноги удачно свисают с края. Он чувствует тёплое тело Хэ, который стоит позади него, и чувствует головку его члена у своего входа. Нет никакого смысла в выражении своего недовольства, потому что он не так уж и недоволен.

— Я так и знал, — выдыхает Хэ Тянь, лаская ладонями ягодицы парня.

Приподнимаясь на локти, Рыжик оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Тянь входит в него, слишком быстро и резко как для первого толчка. _Блять_. Рыжик стонет, чувствуя стальную хватку ладоней Хэ Тяня на своих бёдрах.

— Знал…ч-что? — заикается Рыжик, пытаясь настроить дыхание прежде, чем Хэ Тянь начнёт двигаться. 

— Знал, что у тебя идеальная задница.

А потом он просто начинает двигаться в нём, делая вид, будто не сделал ему комплимент только что. Извращённый комплимент, но всё же. _Ну, типа вау, ладно, Хэ Тянь считает, что твоя задница идеальная, круто об этом узнать._ Но долго зацикливаться на новой информации ему не удаётся, так как новая позиция даёт Хэ возможность подобрать удобный для него темп. Рыжик не уверен, нравится ему эта позиция больше предыдущей или нет. С одной стороны, ему больше не приходится созерцать самодовольное выражение лица парня перед собой, но, с другой, — его член в очередной раз остался нетронутым. 

Он чувствует, как его орган неприятно трётся о кровать — эти прикосновения отдаются в его теле тупой болью. Однако свою руку, которая тянется в этом направлении, он останавливает на полпути. Возмущение накатывает на него волной, ведь причина, по которой он не хочет это делать, лишь в том, что Хэ Тянь ему не позволил. _М-да, это, блять, чертовски здорово._ Только сейчас Рыжик понимает, насколько подчинён этому ублюдку. 

Сила, с которой Тянь вбивается в него, слишком невыносима для того, чтобы удержать равновесие. Рыжик падает, вытягивая руки и оставляя наверху лишь задницу. Он утыкается лбом в кровать и закрывает глаза, а всё, что он слышит, это хлюпающие звуки того, как член Хэ двигает в нём, и непозволительно громкие стоны, слетающиеся с его собственных уст. Хэ Тянь толкается в него снова и снова, и снова. Рыжик не смог бы заглушить свой скулёж, даже если бы был смертельно уставшим. 

Одна из рук Хэ отрывается от бёдер Рыжика и тянется вперёд, обхватывая его шею. Не слишком сильно, но парень всё же перестаёт дышать от шока, ведь в следующее мгновение Хэ Тянь тянет его вверх и прижимает спиной к своей груди. В этом прямом положении Рыжик плотнее сжимает член Хэ изнутри, и для парня это, наверное, просто идеально. Рыжику так кажется, судя по тяжёлому дыханию, которое он слышит прямо возле своего уха. Толчки становятся грубее и более напряжёнными, а температура их тел достигает практически болезненного жара. Оказавшись в плену рук Тяня и находясь теперь слишком далеко от простыней, Рыжик отчаянно хочет вцепиться во что-то руками. Во что угодно. Он поднимает их вверх, заводя за голову, и зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы. Совершенно невозмутимо парень продолжает вбиваться в него, так что Рыжик только кулаки сжимает. Эта теснота чувствуется нереально.

Всё ещё хватая одной рукой Рыжика за шею, чтобы держать его в вертикальном положении, Тянь опускает вторую руку вниз, обхватывая брошенный член парня. _Блять. Да._ Хэ Тянь начинает быстро надрачивать ему — намного быстрее, чем толкаться в его вход. Это действует на Рыжика очень сильно. Он понимает, что долго не продержится.

Дыхание Хэ безумно горячее, когда он шепчет Рыжику на ухо:

— Открой глаза. 

Несмотря на неясный туман наслаждения в его голове и непрекращающиеся стоны, то и дело слетающие с его уст, Рыжику удаётся на самом деле осознать, что ему только что сказали. Его глаза были так сильно зажмурены, что теперь, когда он их открывает, перед ним пляшут тёмные пятна. Он пытается сфокусироваться, и стоит пятнам исчезнуть, первое, что он видит, это их отражение в огромном окне от пола до потолка. Сейчас, когда солнце село за горизонт, ночная темнота города позволяет всё отчётливо рассмотреть. _О, боже._ Он невольно краснеет от одного только вида своего обнажённого и подчинённого состояния, и ему тут же хочется отвести взгляд в сторону. Но Хэ Тянь не позволяет, обхватывая ладонью его челюсть и поворачивая его голову обратно. И вот он снова видит их отражение, в котором очень хорошо заметно, как он отставляет задницу, чтобы Хэ Тяню было легче двигаться в нём. Он даже видит, как по их нагим телам катится пот, а отметины на шее и торсе уже успели потемнеть. Руки у него подрагивают, в то время как чужая ладонь всё ещё скользит по его члену. Рыжик в общем-то выглядит полностью слишком заебавшимся.

— Ты близок, не так ли? — спрашивает Хэ Тянь ему на ухо, тем самым вынуждая его вздрогнуть. 

— Да, — бормочет Рыжик. 

— Что ты там говоришь? Я тебя не услышал, — задаёт новый вопрос Тянь, будто бы играясь с парнем, а на его губах появляется новая ебучая усмешка. Он замедляет свой темп, а Рыжик невольно паникует. Он не хочет, чтобы брюнет останавливался до тех пор, пока они оба не кончат. 

— Да! Я, блять, охренеть, как близок, доволен? — кричит Рыжик, чётко и громко. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает Хэ Тянь, сжимая ладонь на члене парня сильнее. Ему, должно быть, приносит отдельное удовольствие возможность заставлять Рыжика чувствовать себя отчаявшимся. Он не может просто заткнуться и делать своё дело молча. Определённо нужно сначала подразнить парня. _Какой же ублю… А, пошёл он на хуй._ Рыжику просто плевать теперь. Он снова отдаётся чувствам, наслаждаясь тем, как Хэ Тянь вбивается в его тело снова и снова, тяжело дыша от удовольствия, подходящего к своему пику. Тянь кусает и облизывает его ухо, продолжая двигать рукой по члену и толкаться внутрь всё сильнее и сильнее. Он чувствует, что его предел близок. Водоворот необъяснимого тепла чувствуется ярко и напряжённо. Это невыносимо.

— Бля-я-ять! — стонет Рыжик. 

Оргазм чувствуется будто в каждой клеточке его тела, и он громко вскрикивает, изливаясь в руку Хэ и на кровать под собой. Парень продолжает постанывать, устало и натянуто, пока брюнет проводит большим пальцем по головке его чувствительного члена, собирая остатки его удовольствия. Его тело становится безвольным, и он откидывается на грудь Хэ Тяня. 

Другой рукой, что всё ещё была сжата на челюсти Рыжика, парень поворачивает его голову к себе, чтобы посмотреть на него. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Тянь поднимает свою загрязнённую руку и медленно проводит языком по пальцам, слизывая с них сперму. При виде этого Рыжик стонет от разочарования, ощущая, как его член слабо дёргается. _Вот с хуя ли этот мудила такой горячий?_

Хэ Тянь убирает руку с челюсти Рыжего, и, не имея больше поддержки, парень летит обратно на кровать. Простыня прохладная и контрастирует с разгорячённым лицом, но обрадоваться этому у него нет возможности. Хэ возвращается к тому, на чём остановился. Он перестал двигаться внутри Рыжика, пока тот наслаждался моментом разрядки, но теперь его темп снова нарастает. Тянь втрахивает Рыжика в матрас с предельной жестокостью, даже когда тот стонет от чрезвычайной чувствительности. Он знает, что его скулёж звучит жалко, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он безумно устал от этого всего. Он слаб и немощен, однако он совсем не ненавидит Хэ Тяня за то, что тот продолжает в него вбиваться. От усталости он не может даже голову повернуть, чтобы посмотреть на парня, но он слышит его учащённое дыхание и понимает, что долго тот не протянет. 

Хэ Тяню хватает ещё пары толчков, после чего он кончает, издавая при этом мягкий стон и удовлетворённый вздох. _И это всё?_ Теперь Рыжик чувствует себя вдвойне неловко, ведь когда кончал он сам, то он чуть ли не кричал. Хэ Тянь замирает на мгновение, придерживая презерватив у основания своего члена, а затем медленно выходит из парня. 

Теперь, будучи окончательно свободным, Рыжик падает на кровать и переворачивается на спину. Не чувствуя внутри себя члена Хэ Тяня, он ощущает какую-то странную пустоту. Будто он уже скучает по нему. Конечно же, он никогда не скажет этого вслух.

Тянь возвращается, выбросив использованный презерватив в мусорное ведро, и стоит у кровати, глядя на него сверху вниз. И Рыжику не надо смотреть на него в ответ, чтобы догадаться, что его самодовольная усмешка снова на месте. Он легко пробегается пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Рыжика, но тот дёргает ногой, пытаясь избежать прикосновения. _Слишком быстро._

— Я так понимаю, второго раунда не будет? — издавая смешок, спрашивает Хэ Тянь.

Теперь Рыжик смотрит на него, однако, не впечатлённый. 

— Ох, я тебя умоляю, будто ты сможешь заставить свой член снова встать так быстро.

Хэ Тянь трясёт головой в абсолютно искреннем смехе. Рыжик не ожидает такой реакции от него, и что-то внутри него вздрагивает из-за этого. Парень смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц, а затем подходит ближе и снова залезает на кровать, нависая над ним. 

— Не стоит меня недооценивать. 

Он закусывает губу, и Рыжик чувствует, как сердце в его груди начинает биться чаще. _Второй раунд? Сейчас!?_ Но пока он считает, что Хэ Тянь серьёзен, тот теряет образ с весёлым смешком и падает на спину рядом с Рыжим. 

— Не, с меня всё на сегодня.

Между ними образуется неловкая пауза. Рыжик и правда не знает, что ему сказать.

— Просто чтобы всё прояснить, — внезапно произносит Тянь, — я не твой грёбаный бойфренд. 

— Чё? — переспрашивает Рыжик. Честно говоря, он даже не услышал, что там Хэ сказал, так как его пульс всё ещё набатом звучит в его ушах. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня, который теперь лежит на боку, опираясь на локоть. На его губах больше нет улыбки. 

— Ну, то, что мы трахаемся. Это не означает, что у нас с тобой теперь отношения, ладно? — проясняет Хэ Тянь и с неодобрительным взглядом продолжает: — Я не собираюсь держать тебя за руку или ходить с тобой в кино, или знакомить тебя со своими родителями.

— Хах, здорово, — Рыжик отвечает, — потому что я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты был моим грёбаным бойфрендом. Если тебе интересно, я всё ещё как бы натурал. 

— Да мне плевать. Можешь скрывать правду от себя и окружающих хоть до самой смерти — мне, правда, поебать. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны. 

— Окей, — Тянь теперь выглядит довольно. — Хорошо поболтали. 

Парень похлопывает его по груди пару раз, и в этот момент Рыжик понимает, до чего липким и грязным он себя сейчас чувствует.

— Мне надо в душ, — он говорит.

— Ты знаешь, где его найти. 

Да, конечно, он знает, где находится душ. Дико даже думать о том, что где-то всего час назад Рыжик сомневался, убирать там или нет — настолько чисто эта комната уже выглядела.

Как только вода касается его кожи, он начинает думать о том, чему только что позволил случиться. У него был секс с Хэ Тянем. С парнем, который бесит его больше кого-либо на свете. Парень из его самых ужасающих влажных фантазий. Только что этот парень его трахнул. И как же Рыжик сейчас должен себя чувствовать? В общем-то… Это было довольно, мать вашу, офигенно. Его собственные фантазии о Хэ Тяне не могли даже сравниться с тем, что произошло на самом деле. Хэ был полностью в нём, весь такой потрясающий, сильный и контролирующий. У Рыжика никогда не было более мощного оргазма ранее. Этот секс был шикарен. Он был чертовски охуенен!

_По крайней мере, в самом конце — это точно._

Однако теперь у него появляется новая пища для размышлений. Ему до безумия интересно, было ли Хэ Тяню так же приятно, как и ему самому. Он хмурится от сомнений и неуверенности. Тянь сказал «позволь мне сделать всё самому», и он действительно сделал всё сам. Рыжик же не сделал ничего, разве что, обеспечил парню дырку, которую можно трахнуть. На его месте с таким же успехом могла бы находиться надувная кукла с включенными звуками на фоне. Не удивительно, что у Хэ Тяня оргазм прошёл практически беззвучно. Наверное, он не получил никакого удовольствия. Теперь Рыжик сомневается, что Хэ захочет повторить когда-либо. Он, наверное, просто хотел отметить ещё одного человека в своём «кого-бы-трахнуть» списке. Что и доказывает вся та болтовня о том, чтобы не быть бойфрендами. Это был просто перепих на один раз. 

Рыжик смирённо вздыхает. Не потому, что ему так хотелось ещё раз заняться сексом с Хэ Тянем (а ему бы действительно хотелось), а потому, что теперь он, наверное, будет лишён такой удачной работы. Хэ Тянь больше в нём не нуждается — он получил, что хотел. _Эх, прощайте, мои будущие дохуя большие заработные платы._

Он принимает душ достаточно быстро, просто смывая пот и прочую грязь со своего тела и волос. Вытирается одним из чистых полотенец, которые сам же и положил на полку сегодня, а затем направляется в сторону выхода. Обернув бёдра полотенцем, он идёт прямиком к Хэ Тяню, который стоит у широкого окна в новой паре трусов и с зажжённой сигаретой в руке. Рыжик, на самом деле, должен сейчас собирать свои вещи и готовиться уходить, но он всё ещё направляется к Хэ Тяню сначала. Ему нужен какой-то итог, чтобы знать, как они теперь должны относиться друг к другу, прежде чем всё закончится. 

Парень делает затяжку, всё ещё не сводя взгляда от окна, рассматривая ночные городские пейзажи. Рыжик пытается рассмотреть их тоже, но всё, что может видеть он, это их собственные отражения. И с этой мыслью на уме он решается задать вопрос:

— Могут ли люди видеть нас? Через эти окна? 

Хэ Тянь выдыхает дым со смешком ещё до того, как Рыжик оканчивает свой вопрос. 

— Нет, — отвечает он, постукивая костяшками по окну, — они затонированы. 

— Это хорошо. 

Хэ Тянь оборачивается и протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Рыжика за полотенце, после чего тянет парня на себя.

— Ты волнуешься, что люди могли увидеть твою голую гейскую задницу?

Одним движением руки Тянь развязывает полотенце, и они оба наблюдают за тем, как оно соскальзывает на пол. Теперь Рыжик просто стоит перед ним, чувствуя прохладу на теле и позволяя внимательному взгляду Хэ блуждать по нему, пока сам парень выдыхает изо рта клубы дыма. 

_Чёрт, он хочет в последний раз осмотреть тебя, прежде чем послать тебя на хуй. А сам стоит тут полураздетый, это же, блять, просто…_

— Заставлю тебя вычистить тут всё, когда придёшь в следующий раз, — говорит Хэ Тянь. 

— Чё?

Парень постукивает сигаретой по стеклу окна, а потом кивает на пепел, что падает на пол, добавляя:

— Вот это, — а затем он указывает рукой на гору скомканного белья на кровати и продолжает, — и, конечно же, грязные простыни. Их я тебя тоже заставлю выстирать. А ещё, так как мне понравилось твоё рагу сегодня, в следующий раз я хотел бы, чтобы ты приготовил что-то другое. 

Рыжик чувствует, будто его внутренности делают сальто, так как Хэ Тянь сказал эти два слова снова. 

— Следующий раз? — поражённо повторяет он следом за парнем. 

— Конечно, — Тянь облизывает губы и наклоняется ближе к Рыжику. — Я грязный, грязный мальчик, и мне нужна личная горничная, чтобы присматривать за мной.

Рыжик делает вид, что эти слова совсем ни капельки его не заводят. На его лице отражается отвращение, но ему трудно сдерживать улыбку от подтверждения, что, да, у него всё ещё есть работа, и, да, они будут продолжать трахаться. А Хэ Тянь будто не уверенный в том, что Рыжик всё ещё хочет на него работать, добавляет:

— Зарплата будет так же высока, как и та, что ты получил сегодня.

Рыжика больше не надо уговаривать, но он всё ещё притворяется, будто обдумывает это сложное решение, хмурясь и мыча.

— Ладно, — в итоге произносит он, — но я не собираюсь надевать никакие глупые костюмы горничных. 

— М-м-м, не подкидывай мне идеи, — Хэ Тянь притягивает Рыжика к себе, обхватывая обеими руками его ягодицы и сжимая их. Парень пытается не замечать знакомое тепло, возникающее внизу его живота, когда Хэ наклоняется и втягивает его в поцелуй. Рыжий не уверен, нравится ли ему привкус табака на губах брюнета. Он, вроде как, всегда присутствовал во время их поцелуев, но сейчас, непосредственно сразу после сигареты, этот вкус чувствуется более явно и доминирует над всем другим. Но, в любом случае, Рыжик никогда не наберётся смелости, чтобы просить Хэ Тяня бросить курить. 

Вскоре Рыжик отстраняется, снова тяжело дыша, но осознавая, что он всё ещё голый.

— Мне пора идти.

Хэ выглядит так, будто уже готов ко второму раунду, но тоже отступает назад. 

— Хорошо, увидимся в школе.

Парень звонко шлёпает его по заднице, после чего направляется в ванную, чтобы тоже принять душ. Когда он покидает комнату, у Рыжика наконец-то есть возможность одеться, не чувствуя себя до жути неловко. Вскоре он поднимает с пола сумку, которую Хэ Тянь стащил с его плеча целую вечность назад, и покидает квартиру. Напоследок он проверяет, на месте ли конверт с деньгами. На месте. 

Двойственное чувство возвращается, и Рыжик качает головой, чтобы снова избавиться от него. 

_Ты не проститутка, так ведь? Он не платит тебе за то, что спит с тобой._


	2. После уроков

Не то чтобы Рыжик ведёт счёт, но они с Хэ Тянем занимались сексом ровно девять раз за прошедшие две недели. Нет, он, правда, не ведёт счёт. Так просто получается, что он замечает. Но, в любом случае, всё происходит каждый раз по одному и тому же сценарию: Рыжик приходит к парню, чтобы приготовить ему поесть и убраться в его квартире, а потом, когда заканчивает, Хэ Тянь увлекает его за собой в кровать. 

А иногда они идут прямиком в квартиру Хэ после школы, держась друг друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Рыжик очень благодарен за это. Он крайне осмотрителен и на всё готов, лишь бы никто никогда не узнал об этом новом маленьком аспекте их отношений. Ни один из его друзей не заметил никаких изменений, как, например, отсутствия его извечной враждебности по отношению к Хэ Тяню. Хотя это не значит, конечно, что Рыжик и Тянь проводят так много времени на людях в компании друг друга, чтобы как-то успел что-то заподозрить. На самом деле, теперь они стараются избегать столкновений на общих уроках или на территории школы, тем более, не показываясь нигде вдвоём. 

Всё же это не мешает Хэ Тяню постоянно отправлять Рыжику свои самые похотливые взгляды, где бы он ни находился. Однако тот привык получать точно такие же взгляды ещё до того, как между ними что-то началось, так что в этом смысле ничего не изменилось. Изменилось только то, как эти взгляды действовали на Рыжика. В те времена, когда он был запредельно далёк от признания того, кем является [1], подобный взгляд вызвал бы у него лишь страх и отвращение. Сейчас он вызывает у него страх и желание. 

Рыжика всё устраивает в том, как они проворачивают свои встречи — не нужно волноваться о том, что люди что-то узнают. То, что происходит в квартире Хэ Тяня, остаётся в стенах квартиры Хэ Тяня. 

Но лишь до тех пор, пока после уроков Рыжик не остаётся в школе наедине с Хэ.

В этот день Рыжика оставляют за дежурного по классу. Солнце уже наполняет комнату тёплым оранжевым светом раннего заката, когда парень слышит глухой звук открывающейся двери. Он отрывается от своей работы, а именно от раскладывания учебников одноклассников по местам на книжной полке, и замечает Хэ Тяня как раз на пороге класса. Выглядит тот не менее удивлённым.

— Эм, привет?

— Привет.

— Ч-что ты тут делаешь?

Тянь делает осторожный шаг ему навстречу.

— Учитель отправил меня сюда, чтобы доставить письмо. 

— О, — отвечает Рыжик, _это вполне обосновано,_ — хорошо. 

Он внезапно будто теряет возможность говорить. Что тут ещё скажешь? Даже того, что они просто находятся вместе в одной комнате, достаточно для него, чтобы почувствовать приятное тепло, разливающееся по телу подобно горячей смоле. 

Хэ Тянь бегло осматривает пустое помещение, а потом оборачивается, чтобы выглянуть за дверь класса. 

— Где твой напарник по дежурству? 

— Она отпросилась, — Рыжик сглатывает, — какая-то уважительная причина. 

— Ясно, — произносит Хэ Тянь, очевидно, проводя основательные мысленные расчёты. И, определённо, не замышляя ничего хорошего, так как в следующую секунду он разворачивается и закрывает дверь, заперев её на ключ. 

Значит, Хэ думал о том же, о чём и он? 

Но даже если это и так, это не значит, что Рыжик должен идти у него на поводу.

— Мы в школе.

— Да, я знаю, — отвечает Хэ Тянь, направляясь к окну. 

— Нас могут увидеть. 

Брюнет начинает опускать жалюзи и бросает быстрый взгляд на парня. 

— Ну, как видишь, я пытаюсь это предотвратить, не так ли? — он медленно проходится вдоль окна, опуская по пути остальные жалюзи. — Что-нибудь ещё? 

Это плохо. Они не должны вытворять это здесь. И хоть они никогда не делали ничего подобного за пределами квартиры, а сама перспектива этого звучит чертовски привлекательно, это всё точно добром не кончится.

— Я… — Рыжик давится воздухом, не успевая продолжить фразу, так как Хэ Тянь в одно мгновение оказывается рядом и впивается поцелуем в его губы, неистово и страстно. Он продолжает идти на парня, вынуждая того в итоге упереться в учительский стол. Неожиданно прерывая поцелуй, он ожидает реакции парня и его согласия. Рыжик же смотрит на него какое-то время голодным взглядом, после чего неловко отвечает:

— Возможно, я буду себя громко вести.

Подобная фраза служит Хэ Тяню неплохим подтверждением, так что он одним ловким движением подсаживает Рыжика на стол и начинается расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

— Не смеши меня. Ты, _определённо_ , будешь себя громко вести. 

— Ага, спасибо за кредит доверия [2], засранец, — закатывая глаза, произносит Рыжик. 

Хэ Тянь расстёгивает его рубашку до конца. Конечно же, как назло именно сегодня он забыл надеть майку под низ, так что брюнету сразу же представляется неплохой вид на его оголённую грудь. Тот проводит ладонями вдоль неё, легко очерчивая пальцами соски, а затем наклоняется и смыкает губы на одном из них. Рыжик не может ничего с собой поделать и, не сдерживаясь, матерится себе под нос. Хэ Тянь посасывает его сосок, потом облизывает и слегка прикусывает, и парень невольно зарывается пальцами в чёрные волосы. Но, несмотря на то, что Рыжик подобными прелюдиями готов был наслаждаться вечно, он не может перестать гадать, как много времени у них есть, чтобы вот так тут развлекаться, не будучи кем-то увиденными. Ведь охранник мог прийти сюда в любую минуту, делая обход. 

— Тебе не кажется, что… ты должен поторопиться? 

Рыжик резко открывает глаза, молниеносно осознавая свою ошибку. Хэ Тянь медленно поднимается, пока их глаза не оказываются на одном уровне, и Рыжик с грустью понимает, что парень сейчас всё же даже выше него. Он чувствует слабый укол страха, когда Хэ дарит ему ледяной взгляд. 

— Тебе скучно со мной, что ли? 

— Нет! Эм, я имел в виду, кто-то может… — но возможности окончить фразу у Рыжика нет, так как грубая рука толкает его вниз, отчего он нехило ударяется спиной о твёрдую поверхность стола. Он начинает паниковать, когда Хэ Тянь склоняется над ним. 

— Ты прав. Нам лучше поторопиться с этим, — парень проводит пальцем вдоль груди Рыжика к его прессу. — Я сейчас же приступлю к делу. 

Он ловким движением рук расстёгивает ремень Рыжего, одаривая его дьявольской улыбкой, которую тот не должен был вообще-то считать привлекательной. 

— Постарайся изо всех сил контролировать свою проблему с громкостью.

Практически за одно мгновение Хэ Тянь стягивает с него обувь и носки, а затем та же судьба постигает и брюки, и нижнее бельё парня. И вот он уже совершенно обнажённый лежит на холодной поверхности стола, чувствуя себя очень неудобно. Однако об этом вскоре приходится забыть, так как рука Хэ обхватывает его член. Несколько раз он проводит ладонью вверх-вниз, не оказывая при этом никакого давления, но всё же вынуждая парня издать слабый стон. Всё будет хорошо, если Рыжик просто будет держать себя в руках и не издавать никаких лишних громких звуков. Тогда их не застукают. 

Хэ Тянь опускается на колени, выглядя абсолютно сосредоточенным, и сжимает ладонь сильнее, начав двигать ею быстрее и энергичнее. Он повторяет эти движения снова и снова, пока в одно мгновение не останавливается, прижимая большой палец к головке. Рыжик глубоко вдыхает через нос и отворачивается, чтобы не наблюдать за тем, как Тянь приоткрывает рот, небрежно целуя влажную головку, а затем скользит языком вдоль всего органа к самому основанию. _Не издавай никаких звуков, идиот, не издавай никаких звуков._

— Ноги подними, — быстро командует Хэ Тянь. 

Рыжик не мешкает и сразу же подчиняется его указанию, чувствуя, однако, лёгкое смущение, когда, поднимая ноги, ему приходится помочь себе руками и прижать колени ближе к груди. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда язык Хэ быстро переходит на его ягодицы. Парень, видимо, решил не сильно париться, подготавливая его, так как нетерпеливый язык сразу же погружается в Рыжика, растягивая его с таким мастерством, от которого тот практически задыхается. Этого чувства достаточно, чтобы заставить Рыжего подтянуть ноги ещё ближе к себе и таким образом предоставить Хэ Тяню больше пространства. Больше пространства для языка парня, который сначала пытается толкнуться глубже, а затем резко выходит и скользит вверх вдоль члена. 

Рыжик может только невразумительно мычать, когда Тянь сжимает одну из рук на его ягодице, пока указательный палец второй прижимается к его входу. Палец проскальзывает в него почти полностью, но Рыжий не может отреагировать на эти прикосновения, так как его тут же отвлекают губы Хэ, вновь обхватывающие его член. Такое отвлечение помогает ему избавиться от слабого дискомфорта, что причиняет палец внутри, но всё же вынуждает Рыжика издать низкий стон, настолько громкий, что ему даже приходится прикрыть рот ладонью. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, это было реально громко, чёрт, чёрт._ Хэ Тянь поднимает на взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Рыжика, и, если бы его рот не был занят членом, парень знает, что тот бы улыбался, как придурок. 

Но Рыжий продолжает стонать, крепко прижимая руку к губам, когда палец внутри него начинает двигаться. И хоть сейчас ладонь помогает ему скрывать свою бурную реакцию, он не знает, сколько ещё сможет так сдерживаться. Его приглушённые стоны могут вызвать у кого-то снаружи подозрения, будто тут кто-то в беде. 

Продолжая отсасывать, Хэ Тянь добавляет второй палец и начинает двигать ими более активно, однако, при этом не задевая простату. Брюнет уже успел достаточно узнать Рыжика в этом плане, чтобы понимать: стоит ему попасть по тому самому месту, как парень не сможет сдерживать свой голос. Но к тому времени, как Тянь вводит в него третий палец, Рыжик уже практически хнычет от разочарования, ведь пальцы засранца всё никак не хотят даже касаться той заветной для него точки. Это самая что ни на есть пытка. Он знает, что должен быть тихим, но ему так хочется, чтобы это издевательство закончилось. Честно говоря, Рыжик не ожидал, что его молитвы услышат, так что он одновременно и удивлён, и счастлив, когда Хэ Тянь спрашивает:

— Ты готов?

— Да, — отвечает Рыжик, быстро кивая и пытаясь сдержать себя, чтобы не добавить «пожалуйста, поторопись». Ему нужно ускорить события, и сейчас дело не в том, что их могут в любой момент застукать. Он просто хочет уже чувствовать член Хэ Тяня внутри себя. И говорить это вслух совсем необязательно. 

Хэ Тянь поднимается на ноги, слегка разминая затёкшие из-за твёрдого пола колени. Затем он прячет руку в карман и достаёт оттуда кошелёк. _Какого хрена? Зачем?_ Рыжик вовремя удерживает себя от вопроса, так как в ту же секунду парень достаёт оттуда запечатанный презерватив. У Хэ Тяня с собой находился презерватив. _Ну, естественно, у него будет с собой блядский презерватив, он же, мать вашу, Хэ Тянь._

Пока Рыжик наблюдает за тем, как парень расстёгивает свои брюки и с непоколебимым мастерством надевает презерватив на свой внушительный стояк, до него наконец-то доходит, что Хэ Тянь до сих пор полностью одет, пока он сам практически полностью раздетый валяется на учительском столе. Единственное, что защищает его он абсолютной наготы, это его раскрытая рубашка. 

Если бы Рыжик сейчас так не жаждал быть наконец-то выебанным, он бы помог Хэ Тяню расстегнуть его рубашку, чтобы полюбоваться его рельефной грудью во время всего процесса. _Матерь божья, ты можешь держать свои грёбаные фетиши при себе? _В любом случае, уже слишком поздно предпринимать что-либо, так как Рыжик чувствует член Хэ, упирающийся в его задницу. Делать какие-то первые движения Тяню чертовски трудно, учитывая, что сегодня они не используют никакой смазки, да и подготовить парня он толком не успел, но он никуда не торопится, позволяя Рыжику привыкнуть к ощущениям. Одно из самых милых качеств Хэ Тяня — вот такая вот своеобразная забота. Не важно, насколько хорошо или плохо Хэ растягивает Рыжика, он всегда будет делать первый толчок медленно, чтобы не доставлять своему партнёру никакого дискомфорта.__

__Однако в тот момент, когда Рыжик наконец привыкает к заданному темпу, вся нежность Хэ Тяня внезапно испаряется. Он выходит практически полностью, а затем со всей силой и настойчивостью подаётся обратно вперёд, врезаясь в тело рыжеволосого. И, наконец-то, в конце-то концов, что-то невероятное начинается._ _

__Рука Рыжика всё ещё находится у рта, скрывая все его самые худшие звуки, но теперь проблемка появляется у Хэ Тяня. Каждый раз, когда он делает новый толчок, он врезается бёдрами в стол, создавая этим такие громкие взрывные звуки, что любой, находящийся по ту сторону двери, мог бы с лёгкостью их услышать. Неожиданное решение приходит в его голову молниеносно; он обхватывает ладонями бёдра Рыжика и слегка их приподнимает, чтобы затем потянуть на себя, вынуждая парня буквально повиснуть в воздухе. На столе теперь остаются лишь голова и часть спины Рыжего. В такой полуневесомой позиции Хэ Тянь больше не издаёт ненужных звуков, продолжая вбиваться в парня с новой силой, и единственное, что теперь нарушает тишину комнаты — это приглушённые стоны Рыжика._ _

__Он практически скулит, наполовину лёжа на этом столе и наполовину свисая с него. Одной рукой Рыжий всё ещё зажимает себе свой невероятно громкий рот, а другой цепляется за край стола для поддержки, пока Хэ Тянь задаёт новый темп. Чем усиленнее Рыжик пытается сдерживать свой голос на минимуме, тем быстрее и быстрее становятся толчки. Парень понимает, что долго себя сдерживать он не сможет. И хоть его стоны могут стать причиной, по которой их застукают тут, его член болезненно нуждается в разрядке. Рыжик чувствует, что это может произойти довольно скоро, когда Хэ Тянь, будто сжалившись, начинает раз за разом задевать его простату._ _

__— Рыжий?_ _

__— М? — это всё, что способен сейчас сказать рыжеволосый, чтобы дать Хэ Тяню понять, что он слушает, ведь он всё ещё прикрывает ладонью рот. Тянь улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз._ _

__— Прикоснись к себе._ _

__Рыжика не надо просить дважды. Но на мгновение он всё же замирает, пытаясь понять, какой рукой это лучше сделать. Ему всё ещё нужна ладонь на его рту, чтобы заглушать громкие звуки, слетающие с его уст, и ему всё ещё нужна крепкая хватка за стол, чтобы не свалиться на пол… Плюя на предосторожность, он убирает руку от своего лица и обхватывает ею свой возбуждённый член. Покусывая нижнюю губу и тяжело дыша носом, Рыжик начинает неистово двигать рукой вверх-вниз, сжимая основание и аккуратно касаясь пальцами головки. Он, наверное, жалок, так как слишком быстро теряет контроль. Отчаянные стоны то и дело слетают с его губ — он близок к разрядке, он так чертовски близок — и ему плевать на то, насколько смешон он сейчас, издавая такие звуки. Невероятная эйфория накрывает его с головой, заставляя почувствовать блаженство в каждой клеточке своего тела. Приятное тепло разливается по венам, а перед глазами темнеет. Когда он невольно вскрикивает на самом пике оргазма, то мгновенно отрывает руку от стола, чтобы снова прикрыть рот. Его бёдра соскальзывают со стола, повисая в воздухе, и член Хэ Тяня таким образом входит даже дальше и сильнее, чем раньше. Брюнет будто бы с цепи срывается от этого внезапного движения. Он вцепляется пальцами в бёдра Рыжика, начиная двигаться ещё быстрее, фокусируясь теперь полностью на своих ощущениях и стараясь добиться собственной разрядки._ _

__Потея и подрагивая, Рыжик ощущает собственную сперму на животе, медленно стекающую на его грудь из-за угла, под которым в данный момент находится его тело. И сейчас парень рад, что под его рубашкой не было майки, ведь теперь достаточно просто вытереться. И нет нужды объяснять маме, откуда на его одежде взялись эти странные пятна, когда та захочет постирать._ _

__— У тебя даже на лице чуть-чуть, — выдыхает Хэ Тянь вместе со смешком, будучи почти на пределе._ _

__Рыжик понятия не имеет, откуда берутся следующие слова, слетающие с его уст. Он не знает, зачем их произносит и где он раздобыл столько смелости, чтобы предложить это. Возможно, это всё из-за того, что он, кажись, видел что-то подобное в гейском порно, которое он смотрел прошлой ночью. Возможно, это из-за того, что ему просто нравится наблюдать за тем, как Хэ Тянь кончает. А, возможно, это потому, что сам-то он был уже сексуально удовлетворён и теперь хотел, чтобы Хэ был удовлетворён также. Но, несмотря на причину, прежде чем остановить себя, Рыжик спокойно спрашивает:_ _

__— А хочешь оставить больше на моём лице?_ _

__— Что? — переспрашивает Хэ Тянь и хмурится, будто бы не понимая, о чём его сейчас попросили. Но в следующую секунду он смотрит на Рыжика, и до него сразу же доходит, на что тот намекает. Со смесью недоумения и вожделения на лице Тянь принимает предложение Рыжика, произнося тихое «ну, блять»._ _

__Он выходит из Рыжика, вынуждая его почувствовать то самое чувство пустоты внутри, а затем толкает парня вверх, полностью укладывая его на стол. В следующее мгновение, опираясь на руки с коленями и аккуратно избегая пятна на животе, Хэ Тянь залезает сверху на Рыжего. Ему удаётся с невероятной ловкостью расположиться так, чтобы его член находился на уровне лица парня, и если бы Рыжик подался чуть вперёд, то смог бы коснуться губами головки. Но он этого не делает. Он наблюдает за тем, как Хэ стягивает презерватив, бросая тот куда-то на пол, а затем обхватывает свой член рукой и начинает ею быстро двигать прямо перед лицом Рыжего._ _

___Последний пытается игнорировать алеющую головку прямо у своего носа, переключая всё внимание на лицо Хэ Тяня. Ему не часто удаётся рассмотреть лицо парня, когда тот кончает, но когда это всё же происходит, Рыжик может поклясться, что это чертовски великолепное зрелище. Его дыхание учащённое, его рот приоткрыт и расслаблен, а брови нахмурены из-за сосредоточенности. А самое главное — ни следа от его глупой усмешки. Когда Тянь настолько близок к разрядке, он будто бы забывает о том, кто он, и о том, что должен играть роль озабоченного и доминирующего фрика. Он выглядит чертовски уязвимым в эти редкие моменты.  
Хэ Тянь проводит ладонью по своему члену ещё несколько раз, после чего запрокидывает голову назад и издаёт резкий, но приглушённый стон, кончая в этот самый момент прямо на лицо Рыжика. Парень чувствует капли спермы на своих щеках, подбородке, на лбу и совсем немного в уголке его рта. Не подумав и секунды, он проводит языком по этому месту и впервые пробует вкус Хэ Тяня. Это, определённо, очень странно, но, в конце концов, это не самое худшее, что он пробовал в своей жизни.   
Глаза Рыжика наконец-то перемещаются с лица Хэ Тяня на его поникший член у своего лица. Он никогда раньше не брал его в рот, а сейчас он находится так близко, что не сделать этого просто нельзя. Хэ не говорил ему делать этого, но стал бы он возражать? И Рыжик принимает решение, раскрывая губы и обхватывая ими головку всё ещё влажного члена. _

__— Блять, — стонет Хэ Тянь над ним. Рыжик знает, что брюнет наблюдает за ним, поэтому демонстративно проводит языком вдоль всей длины, а затем обратно возвращается к головке, вынуждая Тяня издать судорожный вздох. Вскоре парень отстраняет свой член от губ Рыжего и тот готов податься вперёд вслед: вкус Хэ Тяня — это то, к чему возможно легко и быстро привыкнуть. Но Хэ преграждает ему путь, опуская руки на стол по обе стороны от рыжей головы._ _

__— Гуань Шань._ _

__— Да? — сердце Рыжика пропускает удар, когда он слышит своё реальное имя, ни с того ни с сего слетающее с уст Хэ Тяня._ _

__— Тебе понравилось то, какой я на вкус?_ _

__Ну, видимо, тупая самодовольная усмешка вернулась и как назло ещё шире, чем прежде. Нет, Рыжик ни за что не собирается тешить раздутое эго этого придурка._ _

__— Не, не очень._ _

__— Ага, конечно, — Хэ Тянь слезает со стола и натягивает свои штаны обратно. Он тянется к одной из классных полок, чтобы достать упаковку с салфетками, а затем протягивает их Рыжику, чтобы тот очистил грудь и лицо. Парень садится на столе, ощущая боль в шее, спине и заднице. Хрена с два он когда-либо ещё раз будет делать что-то подобное на такой твёрдой поверхности._ _

__После того, как Рыжик очищает с себя всю грязь, которую может видеть или чувствовать, Хэ Тянь подходит к нему, чтобы помочь с тем, что он пропустил._ _

__— У тебя тут даже на волосах чуть-чуть._ _

__Хэ Тянь проводит ладонью по рыжим волосам, выглядя так, будто наслаждается брезгливым выражением, что появляется на лице парня._ _

__— Просто замечательно, — с сарказмом отвечает Рыжик. Тянь приподнимает ладони в защищающемся жесте, всё ещё потешаясь над замешательством рыжеволосого._ _

__— Эй, ты вообще-то сам это предложил._ _

__Рыжик замолкает, потому что нет смысла спорить над тем, что является чистой правдой._ _

__— Кстати, об этом, — продолжает Хэ Тянь, понижая голос из-за любопытства. — Откуда ты, блять, это взял?_ _

__— Что взял?_ _

__Хэ Тянь делает шаг навстречу Рыжему, становясь между его ног, которые парень свесил со стола. Он прижимается к нему ближе, желая видеть его полную реакцию на эти слова._ _

__— Ну, та фраза, «хочешь оставить больше на моём лице». Что тебя натолкнуло вообще?_ _

__Рыжик невольно краснеет и отводит взгляд в сторону. _Дерьмо._ Похоже, Хэ Тянь не собирается забывать подобный жест со стороны парня ещё долгое время. Он внимательно всматривается в лицо рыжеволосого, а тот находится в судорожном поиске ответа, который спасёт хотя бы капельку его достоинства. _ _

__— Порнуха, — бормочет он._ _

__— Пф-ф-ф, — издаёт Хэ Тянь и начинает смеяться, запрокинув голову назад. _Ага._ Всё же его мозг выдал ему наиболее смущающий ответ. Но в любом случае это лучше, чем признавать, что лицо Тяня во время оргазма выглядит столь великолепно, или что он просто сделал это, чтобы сильнее впечатлить парня. Рыжик продолжает избегать взгляда Хэ, пожимая плечами и отчаянно надеясь, что тот решит замять эту тему. _ _

__— Ну, — придя в себя после недолгого смеха, брюнет наклоняется ближе к уху Рыжего и шепчет, — это было очень горячо._ _

__По спине Рыжика проходит холодок, и он чувствует слабый прилив гордости. С тех самых пор, как начался их секс без обязательств, Хэ Тянь всегда брал инициативу на себя, но сегодня впервые у Рыжего была возможность и самому что-то предложить. Да, конечно, не слишком многое. Да и не делал он ничего такого, просто лежал, позволяя Хэ делать всю работу, но, в любом случае, это всё же было его предложение._ _

__Хэ Тянь отстраняется, давая Рыжику возможность наконец-то одеться. Пока тот приводит себя в порядок, ощущая дискомфорт буквально во всём теле, Тянь беззаботно проходится по классу, отыскивая взглядом использованный и выброшенный презерватив. Рыжик чувствует себя дерьмово, натягивая школьную форму на своё грязное и потное тело. Ему бы не помешал горячий душ прямо сейчас. А Хэ в этот момент находится в невероятно приподнятом настроении. Он находит презерватив, после чего заворачивает его в салфетку и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Пока Рыжик обувается, парень достаёт что-то из кармана рубашки. Это то самое письмо, которое ему нужно было изначально доставить сюда._ _

__— Ну, всё, поручение выполнено, — с улыбкой произносит он, опуская письмо на учительский стол._ _

__— Ладно._ _

__Хэ открывает дверь и сразу же уходит. И Рыжий остаётся в классе один — уставший, вымотанный и немного обиженный тем, что засранец даже не предложил ему помочь закончить с уборкой. _Какой же он мудак.__ _

__Но внезапно дверь открывается, и Рыжик снова видит Хэ Тяня, обратно входящего в помещение. Он проходится к книжным полкам, у которых рыжеволосый стоял до того, как парень впервые оказался тут, и начинает медленно складывать учебники._ _

__— Ты чё делаешь? — спрашивает Рыжик._ _

__— Знаешь, когда кто-то позволяет тебе кончить им на лицо, ты просто обязан остаться и помочь этому человеку с его дежурством, — Хэ Тянь смотрит на парня пару секунд, улыбаясь, а затем поворачивается обратно к полке._ _

___Ну, ладно, так уж и быть._ Рыжик пытается подавить это странное тёплое чувство, возникающее внутри него, и тоже возвращается к работе._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - фраза переведена не дословно, в оригинале она более юморная (кто не понял, тот поймёт)  
> Back when he was Narnia-deep in the closet, a look like that would fill him with fear and disgust.   
> [2] Кредит доверия (Vote of confidence) - положительная репутация, доверие к финансовому состоянию, стабильности компании, фирмы.


	3. В кино

Рыжик всегда относился очень экономно к своим расходам. Жизнь чуть выше линии бедности может сотворить такое с людьми – особенно с теми, кто решительно настроен распрощаться с тем положением, с которого они начинали. С подобными мыслями Рыжик жил очень долгое время, тратя деньги только на то, в чём он _нуждался_ , а не на то, чего он _хотел_

Например, сэндвичи. Люди всегда думали, что он просто без ума от сэндвичей, учитывая, как часто он был замечен в компании оных. Но, честно говоря, ел он их только потому, что это дешёвая еда, которая может держать его в строю весь день. Кроме того, сэндвичи являлись более здоровым вариантом, чем фаст фуд, что тоже был весьма доступен по цене. Рыжик часто думает обо всех подобных причинах, прежде чем купить что либо. Его мать однажды пошутила, что он был «панком на улицах, но бюджетным менеджером дома». К счастью, она забыла то, что сказала на следующий день и никогда больше этого не говорила, потому что, _боже_ , это было действительно неловко. Говоря подобную фразу, мама исходила из того, что он постоянно взвешивает все «за» и «против» при любых покупках и решает, действительно ли нужно ему это покупать. Вот почему нет вообще никакого смысла даже представлять Рыжика в очереди за билетом в кино. Он не нуждается в походах в кино, хоть и безумно этого хочет. А для его расчётливого ума «бюджетного менеджера» простое желание пойти посмотреть кино – любое кино – недостаточно разумная причина тратить деньги. Так почему же сейчас он себя не останавливает? 

Во-первых, работая на Хэ Тяня, он получал очень большие вознаграждения, так что теперь у него было много денег, которые можно было тратить направо и налево. А, во-вторых, ему просто нужна была смена обстановки. Он чувствует, будто вся его жизнь теперь крутиться вокруг дома, где его всегда ждёт мама, и квартиры Хэ Тяня, где тот тоже частенько его ждёт. В свободное время Рыжик постоянно находится в метаниях между двумя этими вариантами, так что ему просто необходимо развеяться где-то и просто отключить рассудок. 

Он даже не знает, за билет на какое кино он платит, когда подходит к одной из касс и говорит, что готов к ближайшему сеансу. Ступая внутрь затемнённого зала и проходя между рядами, Рыжик выбирает место в тёмном углу, где на него бы не обращали внимания. Не имея при себе ни попкорна, ни каких-то напитков (потому что он всё ещё не настолько готов разбрасываться деньгами), он медленно опускается в своё кресло. На мгновение жмурится, уже готовый к двум часам полностью безрассудного развлечения, когда… 

\- Рыжий? 

Его глаза мгновенно открываются, и он поднимает голову, тут же созерцая перед собой Хэ Тяня с коробкой попкорна в руке. Парень смотрит на него сверху вниз с его излюбленной дьявольской улыбкой на лице. Рыжик сглатывает, а его сердце отчего-то начинает биться быстрее. Он уже знает ответ, но всё равно не удерживается от вопроса: 

\- Ты чё тут делаешь? 

Хэ Тянь смотрит сначала на свою коробку попкорна, после чего обводит взглядом обширный кинозал и поворачивается обратно к Рыжику с довольно весёлым выражением лица. 

\- Очевидно, я пришёл посмотреть кино. 

Рыжему хочется закатить глаза, но вместо этого он делает ответный выпад, театрально удивляясь. 

\- Ты ходишь в кино? Типа ты можешь и нормальные вещи делать? - парирует он. _Не он один может в эту игру играть._

Хэ Тянь совершенно не выглядит обиженным, но всё равно хватается за грудь в районе сердца и произносит: 

\- Ауч, ты ранил меня, Рыжик! 

И прежде чем парень вообще успевает его остановить, Хэ опускается на кресло рядом с ним. Начиная немного паниковать, Рыжий хочет знать ответ на вопрос, который действительно сейчас больше всего его волнует. 

\- Ты сюда пришёл, потому что знал, что _я_ здесь буду? 

\- Неа, - отвечает Тянь прямо, - абсолютное совпадение. Просто, без обид, но ты не центр моей вселенной. 

Второй части ответа Хэ Тяня Рыжик может охотно поверить, но вот насчёт абсолютного совпадения он готов всё ещё поспорить. Внезапно кинозал погружается в полную темноту, большой экран загорается, и Рыжику не остаётся другого выхода, как только смириться с тем, что весь сеанс ему придётся сидеть рядом с человеком, который больше всего на свете его раздражает. 

Он слышит, как люди в первых рядах тихо переговариваются, пока на экране идёт реклама, и это напоминает ему, что они с Хэ Тянем не одни в этой темноте. С соседнего кресла доносится хруст попкорна, а тот, кто его ест, делает вид, будто не знает, что заставляет сердце Рыжика биться чаще и чаще сейчас. М-да, не о таком времяпровождении здесь он мечтал. Он хотел расслабиться и ничего не делать, но всё, что он может в данный момент, это ощущать слабое возбуждение ниже живота. И это только из-за того, что Хэ Тянь сидит рядом?! Он не знает, осмелился бы парень вытворять что-то похабное в публичном месте, но лишь одна возможность этого заставляет Рыжика обливаться потом, а его сердце – колотиться даже сильнее. 

На экране появляются начальные титры, а из колонок доносится музыка, и Рыжик понимает, что фильм этот, наверняка, романтическая комедия. _Да, конечно, Хэ Тянь на самом деле хотел посмотреть именно этот фильм_ , – проносится саркастическая мысль в голове Рыжика. Но наблюдая за тем, как внимание Хэ полностью приковывается к фильму, парень понимает, что волноваться ему ни о чём не стоит. Даже если тот захочет предпринять что-то безрассудное, Рыжий определённо остановит его. 

* 

Проходит полчаса, но Рыжик всё ещё не может просто смотреть фильм. У него не выходит сконцентрироваться, и даже если он смотрит прямо перед собой, его внимание всё ещё далеко от того, что происходит на экране. Всё, на чём он сейчас фокусируется, это рука Хэ Тяня, которая то опускается вниз к попкорну, то поднимается вверх к губам и которую он видит боковым зрением. Рыжик чувствует себя разочаровано из-за того, что позволяет Хэ себя отвлечь, но он также разочарован тем, что тот _ничего не предпринимает_

__

* 

__

Проходит около часа, когда Хэ Тянь откладывает в сторону пустую коробку из-под попкорна и чересчур громко облизывает свои липкие пальцы. Затем он вытирает руки о собственные штаны и с видом, будто всё так и должно быть, уверенно опускает ладонь на бедро Рыжика. Очень, очень высоко на бедро Рыжика. Так высоко, что теперь он практически касается члена парня. 

__

Вот, чего Рыжик, чёрт возьми, так боялся! Он даже не может притвориться шокированным или разозлённым из-за этого прикосновения. Чёрта с два Хэ Тянь мог бы просто сидеть и смотреть кино рядом с Рыжиком, не пытаясь при этом провернуть что-нибудь эдакое. Это бы точно был не тот Хэ Тянь, которого парень так хорошо знал. 

__

Брюнет даже не смотрит на него, направив всё своё внимание на экран, пока его грёбаные пальцы поглаживают мышцы на напряжённом бедре Рыжика. На его губах внезапно появляется намёк на ухмылку, пока ладонь скользит вверх и сжимается прямиком на члене парня. _Блять, а вот это плохо._ Рыжий пытается предотвратить какие-либо следующие движения, хватая Хэ за запястье. Но духу убрать ладонь засранца подальше от себя ему не хватает. Противоречивые чувства овладевают Рыжиком, и он тут же начинает искать плюсы и минусы сложившейся ситуации. Его разум кричит: _ты пришёл сюда, чтобы развеяться, а это совершенно противоположные вещи!_ Пока его тело ломит от разочарования, ведь он почти час просидел с едва ощутимым трепетом ниже живота. Новые прикосновения Хэ Тяня заставляют Рыжика напрячься сильнее и почувствовать, как возбуждённый член твердеет под рукой парня. Рыжик чувствует головокружение. 

__

Теперь Хэ Тянь смотрит на него, не теряя своей слабой усмешки. Он просто обхватывает пальцами член Рыжика и сжимает, на что сам юноша издаёт приглушённый звук. Это всего лишь судорожный выдох, но он уверен, что присутствующие в зале, определённо, это слышали. Ему приходится на мгновение оторвать взгляд от Хэ и осмотреть по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, смотрел ли кто-то в их сторону или нет. Бёдра Рыжика невольно двигаются навстречу руке Тяня, когда тот сжимает пальцы снова, но затем брюнет неожиданно отстраняется, убирая руку в сторону. 

__

Недоумевающий и разочарованный даже больше, чем до этого, Рыжик кусает губы и пытается осознать потерю давления на свой член. Ему бы стоило сейчас чувствовать себя смущённым, созерцая бесстыжее желание, что отчётливо читается по лицу Хэ Тяня, но вместо этого он чувствует только жар и дискомфорт. Внезапно Хэ опускается на колени прямо перед ним, начиная расстёгивать ремень на джинсах Рыжика. 

__

_О, чёрт, ни в коем блять случае, нет нет нет нет нет нет нет._

__

Конечно, в зале темно, и трудно рассмотреть что-либо, помимо экрана, но это не должно было происходить. И Рыжик останавливает Хэ Тяня, пока тот не зашёл слишком далеко, придерживая его за запястье и со всей решимостью, на которую он способен, шепча: 

__

\- Не. _Здесь._

__

Рыжик, возможно, и хотел бы того, что ему предлагает Хэ Тянь, но, _чёрт подери, не тогда, когда в этой же комнате находится столько людей_. Он беспокоится, что подобный отказ может разозлить Хэ, или даже хуже – заставить потерять любое желание просто к нему прикасаться. Но вместо этого парень встаёт и хватает Рыжика за руку. Они оба поспешно покидают зал и направляются в сторону мужского туалета. 

__

Оказавшись внутри, Хэ Тянь отпускает парня, начиная раздражённо толкать дверцы всех кабинок, чтобы проверить, есть ли кто здесь, помимо них. Рыжик тоже осматривается по сторонам, замечая как тут безупречно чисто. Единственная вещь, которую вы точно можете ожидать во всех туалетах кинотеатров, это чистота. Чего нельзя сказать о некоторых других типах общественных туалетов. 

__

Хэ Тянь проверяет последнюю кабинку, самую дальнюю от дверей и писсуаров, убеждаясь, что они точно наедине, и поворачивается к Рыжику. Он хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой в ту самую последнюю кабинку. Закрывает дверь на щеколду и тут же прижимает к ней Рыжего. Сейчас они скрыты от постороннего людского взора, и Хэ, не раздумывая, вовлекает парня в поцелуй. Рыжик приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Тяня скользнуть в его рот, и чувствует теперь сильнее, как его эрекция крепчает. 

__

Хэ Тянь отстраняется и отходит на шаг назад, чтобы опустить сидение унитаза. Он садится поверх него и, держась за ремень Рыжика, тянет того на себя. И уже во второй за последние пять минут сосредоточенно пытается расстегнуть его джинсы. 

__

\- Я мог тебе отсосать, пока ты удобненько сидел в мягком кресле, - бормочет Хэ, успешно справляясь с ширинкой. – Ну а сейчас уже слишком, блять, поздно, так что я заставляю тебя стоять. 

__

\- Мы бы ни в коем случае не стали делать что-то подобное в зале, набитом людь… Ах-х, - Рыжик издаёт тихий стон, потому что рука Хэ Тяня освобождает его член от давления белья и тут же его обхватывает. Практически не прикладывая усилий, Хэ проводит ладонью вверх-вниз, тем самым срывая с уст рыжеволосого ещё один напряжённый стон. 

__

\- Ох, - вздыхает брюнет, - как я мог забыть, до чего же ты громкий… 

__

\- Заткнись. 

__

\- Сначала ты, - с ответной колкостью произносит Хэ, сосредотачиваясь полностью на своей руке, ласкающей член Рыжего. Он делает ею ещё несколько быстрых движений, после чего касается большим пальцем головки. Рыжик начинает подрагивать, когда Тянь поднимает на него взгляд и сразу же наклоняется вперёд, касаясь головки языком. Руки он размещает по обе стороны парня, сжимая его бёдра; не слишком сильно, но Рыжик и так знает, что это значит _«попробуй только дёрнись»_. И он не дёргается, лишь тяжело дышит, чуть похрипывая при выдохе. 

__

Вскоре Рыжик всё же вздрагивает и шумно выдыхает, в тот момент, когда Хэ Тянь снова проводит языком по головке и начинает усердно сосать. Расслабляя горло, парень пытается взять глубже, настолько, насколько у него это получится. Член входит почти полностью, и Рыжик понимает: ещё чуть-чуть – и он не выдержит. Ему до жути сейчас хочется присесть, потому что в таком случае ему бы не пришлось волноваться о том, что его колени могут его подвести, а сам он может рухнуть на пол. 

__

Хэ Тянь на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы быстро набрать в лёгкие воздуха. А затем он снова возвращается и опять берёт в рот член на всю длину, умудряясь в таком положении даже сделать глубокий вдох и расслабить челюсть до максимума. Рыжик едва борется с желанием закатить глаза от удовольствия, когда он чувствует, как его член касается тесных стенок горла Хэ Тяня. Он даже не осознаёт, что буквально замер в поражении, глядя с приоткрытым ртом на то, что вытворяет с ним парень. Тянь же, наоборот, замечает это выражение лица, поднимая на любовника взгляд. 

__

\- Милашка, - пытается пробормотать он, слегка отстраняясь, но всё ещё не выпуская член изо рта. Рыжик издаёт поощрительный и довольный стон, чувствуя, как голосовые связки Хэ Тяня посылают вибрации вдоль его стояка. Пальцами обеих рук парень царапает дверцу по обе стороны от себя, задыхаясь и подрагивая, когда брюнет начинает с новой силой отсасывать ему. Он не сбавляет темпа, насаживаясь ртом на стоящий член и иногда отстраняясь, чтобы сделать акцент на головке и слизать с неё капли смазки. Дыша всё чаще и чаще, Рыжик постанывает при каждом движении губ и языка Хэ и от редких неловких прикосновений зубов того к своему возбуждённому органу. Парниша даже забывает о том, что ему как бы нужно вести себя потише, хотя сейчас, когда он наконец-то так близок к оргазму, ему, в общем-то, плевать. Иногда он выдыхает невообразимые вариации ругательств и приглушённых просьб, пока Хэ Тянь продолжает скользить, сосать, облизывать головку и скользить обратно. 

__

Рыжик больше не может стоять прямо, поэтому он хватается за плечо Хэ, сжимая пальцами рубашку брюнета и давая тому откровенный знак, что он вот-вот кончит. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Тянь позволяет Рыжику толкнуться вперёд и замирает в таком положении, пока парня с головой накрывает долгожданная разрядка и он изливается прямо в рот любовнику. Подрагивая от приятных ощущений во всём теле, Рыжик наблюдает за тем, как Хэ Тянь сглатывает, а затем открывает рот и показывает свой чистый язык. От этого вида Рыжий невольно стонет. _Ну, какого хуя это так горячо?_

__

Их взгляды какое-то время всё ещё направлены друг на друга, но не проходит и ещё пары секунд, как Рыжик разжимает хватку на плечах Хэ Тяня и вынуждает того подняться на ноги. Губы парней буквально врезаются друг в друга, соединяясь в поцелуе, наполненном животной страстью, будто они долгое время были в разлуке и далеки от любого контакта. Рыжик может чувствовать свой собственный вкус на губах Тяня, но эта мысль сразу оказывается посланной ко всем чертям, когда брюнет зарывается пальцами в его короткие волосы, слегка оттягивая их назад, чтобы затем отстраниться и покрыть поцелуями и слабыми укусами его челюсть. 

__

Совершенно ни о чём не думая, Рыжик слышит только зов инстинктов и желания. Его руки на ощупь быстро находят ремень Хэ Тяня, лишая парня этого аксессуара, после чего одна из ладоней забирается под бельё и сразу же обхватывает член Хэ Тяня. И в этот момент его здравый смысл наконец-то сдаётся под напором чувств. 

__

\- М-м-м, - тихо постанывает Хэ Тянь, оставляя в покое челюсть Рыжика. Они оба опускают взгляды вниз, прижимаясь лбами друг к другу. Рыжеволосый чувствует тяжесть члена в своей руке, чувствует возбуждение и желание парня. Тянь тоже опускает руку вниз, накрывая ею пальцы Рыжика и помогая тому освободить свой член из тесного плена белья. И всё ещё держа свою ладонь на ладони парня, Хэ начинает медленно двигать рукой вверх-вниз, непринуждённо скользя. 

__

Тянь шипит, помогая Рыжику доставлять ему удовольствие, а затем постепенно разжимает свою ладонь и позволяет парню делать всё самостоятельно. Он прижимается к нему и глухо стонет, опаляя шею рыжеволосого своим горячим дыханием, пока пальцы того касаются его яиц, а затем быстро проходятся вдоль члена. Рыжий двигает рукой на удивление уверенно, но всё же без особого опыта. Он очень хочет увидеть лицо Хэ Тяня прямо сейчас, чтобы понять, всё ли он делает правильно, но тот всё ещё прижимается к его шее. Не то чтобы Рыжик никогда себе не дрочил – он просто никогда не дрочил кому-то другому. 

__

Блять, - цедит Хэ Тянь сквозь сжатые зубы. _Ну, видимо, ты делаешь всё правильно,_ \- думает Рыжик, подбадривая себя и продолжая двигать рукой всё в том же темпе. Он ощущает, как из члена Хэ выделяется смазка и стекает по его пальцам, а сам парень подаётся бёдрами вперёд, стоит рыжему лишь коснуться большим пальцем головки. Тянь снова шипит, его голос подрагивает, и он обратно отрывается от шеи Рыжика, когда чувствует, как рука того распределяет смазку по всей длине. Они опять находятся лицом к лицу, а Рыжик этому даже рад, окрылённый мыслью, что теперь он может вблизи наблюдать за реакцией Хэ. Он начинает надрачивать ему быстрее, пока выступающая смазка облегчает скольжение его руке. 

__

Затем очень внезапно они слышат звук открывающей двери в мужскую уборную и оба синхронно замирают. Рыжик всё ещё находится в эйфорийном состоянии после оргазма, так что страх, что их могут застукать здесь за подобным занятием, несколько приглушён. Он смотрит на Хэ Тяня, а на лице того читается лишь недовольство из-за того, что получение им разрядки задерживают. Рыжик не до конца понимает, что управляет им, когда он продолжает двигать рукой, даже зная о находящемся в помещении незнакомом мужчине. И когда он это делает, Хэ Тянь мгновенно переводит взгляд на него, будто бы поражаясь его смелости. Возможно, Рыжик поступает так в качестве отмщения за то, что произошло в зале, а, возможно, он просто хочет продолжения. Если честно, Рыжику поебать на причину. 

__

Они не разрывают зрительный контакт, пока рука парня скользит то вверх, то вниз, причём мучительно медленно. Пальцы Хэ Тяня опускаются на талию Рыжего, а тот не может понять, должен он остановиться или продолжать. Тянь подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к губам парня, а Рыжик позволяет ему это, так как надеется на нормальный поцелуй, но, как оказывается, у Хэ были другие планы. Его губы сжимаются на нижней губе рыжеволосого, и глаза того расширяются от удивления. Он прекращает движения рукой, принимая подобный жест парня за приказ остановиться, но одного взгляда в глаза Хэ Тяня достаточно, чтобы прочесть в них _«только попробуй остановиться»_. 

__

Сердце Рыжика колотится в груди, и он с ума сходит от возбуждения и слабой боли. Он снова начинает двигать ладонью, из-за чего Хэ Тянь сжимает зубы сильнее. Рыжему приходится сдерживать своё шипение, так как с каждым движением его руки вверх-вниз, брюнет впивается в его губу всё с новыми силами. Зрительный контакт они так и не разрывают, сосредоточенные на том, чтобы заставить друг друга отреагировать громче, заставить дышать тяжелее. Рыжик уже даже забывает, что помимо них в уборной есть ещё кто-то, пока не слышит звуки воды и новый скрип открывающейся входной двери. В ту секунду, когда они слышат, как дверь закрывается, Рыжий ускоряет движение руки до максимума, а Хэ вовлекает его в новый животный поцелуй. Он млеет от диких и безумных прикосновений губ, языка и зубов, ловя себя внезапно на том, что пытается взять инициативу, а Тяню это даже нравится. Однако вскоре брюнет отстраняется, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и между ними остаётся ниточка слюны. Рыжик не прекращает быстро надрачивать Хэ, а тот не может остановить пошлые постанывания, что вылетают с его уст, стоит ему посмотреть вниз на руку парня. 

__

А Рыжик всё смотрит и смотрит на Тяня, любуясь тем, как меняется выражение его лица только из-за этих движений. Когда-то он думал, что будет для Хэ надувной куклой, годной только на то, чтобы трахать её, но сейчас, оказывается, он может дать парню нечто большее, чем задницу для плотских утех. _И слава, блять, всему сущему!_

__

Одна из рук Хэ Тяня с талии Рыжика перемещается на его плечо, таким образом повторяя его сигнал о том, что он готов к разрядке, и прося ускориться. Продолжая крепко сжимать член парня и двигать рукой, Рыжик подаётся вперёд, слегка сутулясь, пока Хэ Тянь подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу, чтобы получить ещё больше телесного контакта. Оба они буквально задыхаются от напряжения. 

__

\- Ха…ах, я сейчас кончу, - на выдохе тихо произносит Хэ Тянь. 

__

И Рыжик помогает ему, как может, хоть его рука уже побаливает. Он даёт себе мысленную клятву не останавливаться, пока брюнет не получит то, что ему нужно, и через пару мгновений это наконец-то случается. Хэ Тяня накрывает оргазм, он запрокидывает голову назад и остаётся в таком положении, пока сперма стекает по пальцам рыжеволосого. Хватка Хэ на бёдрах парня ощущается болезненно, наверняка оставляя на коже синяки. Рыжий чувствует приятное чувство ниже живота, представляя, как Тянь зализывает и зацеловывает эти места, будто верный пёс, чтобы залечить ранения. Брюнет мог бы попросить за это прощения, а мог бы и нет, но он бы определённо обласкал его с особым вниманием. И осознания этого факта достаточно для Рыжего. И это не значит, что сам парень не оставляет Хэ Тяня с таким же разнообразием синяков. 

__

Он внимательно следит за реакцией брюнета, который всё ещё не открывает глаза и грудь которого высоко вздымается. Его рука всё ещё медленно скользит вверх-вниз, едва задевая нежную кожу и вынуждая Хэ издать последний удовлетворённый вздох. Рыжик отстраняется, глядя на это умиротворённое выражение лица Тяня и на его подрагивающие ресницы. _В таком состоянии он выглядит неплохо, даже красиво, в общем-то._ Рыжий чувствует эти слова на самом кончике языка, но вовремя себя сдерживает, поджимая губы. Он просто не может сказать эти слова Хэ Тяню. Ни в коем случае. 

__

Когда Хэ открывает глаза и фокусируется на Рыжике, тот уже готов произнести эти чёртовы слова, _«ты чертовски великолепен»_. На этот раз его останавливает Хэ Тянь, касающийся пальцами его подбородка и втягивающий в новый поцелуй. Их язык двигаются навстречу друг другу и лениво переплетаются, будто сил у них уже совсем не осталось. Они целуются какое-то время, находясь в какой-то своей параллельной вселенной и забывая о том, где они на самом деле. Осознание приходит внезапно, когда дверь в уборную открывается во второй раз. 

__

Хэ Тянь отстраняется, делая бесшумный шаг назад, натягивая бельё и брюки обратно. Он чудом не издаёт ни единого звука, застёгивая ширинку и ремень. Рыжик не уверен, что смог бы сделать это так же тихо. Он отрывает кусок туалетной бумаги, чтобы очистить руки от спермы, пока Тянь пялится вниз, по-видимому, прямо на член Рыжика. Они слышат, как шаги удаляются и какой-то мужчина покидает уборную, закрывая дверь снова. 

__

\- Извини за футболку, - произносит Хэ Тянь в самой обычной манере. Что значит, он звучит так, будто издевается над ним. Рыжик смотрит вниз. 

__

\- Что?.. О, чёрт подери! 

__

На его ярко-жёлтой футболке красуется теперь довольно очевидное пятно от спермы. Он пытается промокнуть и отчистить его салфеткой, но всё тщетно, так как пятно всё ещё там на самом видном месте. Рыжик начинает паниковать – он понятия не имеет, как в таком виде можно покинуть уборную. Но затем Хэ Тянь стягивает с себя кофту и бросает ему. 

__

\- Отдашь в следующий раз, когда придёшь ко мне. 

__

Рыжик _никогда_ не принимает подачки, но учитывая то, что Хэ Тянь сказал что-то о возврате, гордость парня не слишком задета, когда он принимает кофту. Он надевает её и тут же застёгивает, удачно прикрывая пятно. Рыжеволосый поднимает взгляд на Хэ, чувствуя странную смесь благодарности и недоумения, и даже не знает, что сказать. 

__

Зато Тянь знает. 

__

Он делает шаг Рыжику навстречу с усмешкой, а затем легко касается его члена и произносит: 

__

\- А сейчас не мог бы ты спрятать своего дружка, пока я снова не завёлся? 

__


	4. Видео

Хэ Тянь, если честно, совсем не уверен, как пройдёт сегодняшний вечер. Он, естественно, надеется на успех, но есть вполне реальный шанс, что всё просто взорвётся прямо у него перед носом. То, что сегодня Рыжик узнает о существовании записи с камер безопасности, на которой они трахались в классе буквально вечность назад, может не только взбесить его, но и положить конец всему _этому_ между ними. 

У него была мысль, что эта договорённость между ними долго не продержится, а эта видеозапись останется приятным сувениром на память только для него одного. Но никто из них ещё не дал второму от ворот поворот, и эта фигня длится уже два месяца. И только из уважения к столь длинному сроку Хэ Тянь чувствует себя обязанным показать эту запись парню. 

После первого месяца понимание Хэ этой ситуации начало размываться, а после второго месяца он просто понятия не имеет, когда это всё закончится. Рыжик уже должен был прилично устать от того, сколько раз его задницу поимели, а Хэ Тянь должен был прилично устать от того, сколько раз он эту задницу имел. Но нет. Он совсем не устал от этого, и, даже более того, с каждым разом это получается у них лучше и лучше. То, как Рыжий тяжело дышит, стонет и цепляется за него, - как наркотик, но более всего то, как незаметно юноша взял инициативу на себя. Не то чтобы Хэ Тянь полностью позволил ему контролировать ситуацию – и сегодня тем более ни за что не позволит. Он просто наслаждался тем, как Рыжик шепчет ему на ухо приказы двигаться быстрее, прикасаться к нему везде, где только можно, и тем, как Рыжик сам касается и руками, и губами тех мест, о которых ему Хэ Тянь не говорил. Стремительно растущая уверенность Рыжика – это то, что заставляет брюнета постоянно возвращаться за добавкой.

А если говорить о том, почему Рыжик продолжает возвращаться к _нему_ , Хэ Тянь может только догадываться, что дело в его упорстве и желании заработать больше денег. Ну, или он искренне наслаждается тем огромным количеством секса, что у него есть с Хэ – и деньги всего лишь приятный бонус. Тянь не уверен, какой из этих вариантов больше нравится ему самому. С одной стороны, если Рыжик приходит к нему только из-за того, что его держат деньги, ситуация остаётся под контролем и не нужно переживать из-за эмоциональной привязанности. Однако, с другой стороны, если Рыжик возвращается из-за чудесного секса, несмотря на то, что это льстит его эго, ситуация усложнится, ведь тогда парень может подумать, что Тянь ему на самом деле _нравится._ Это станет проблемой для Хэ. Он не может заводить отношения и справляться с чувствами, которые за ними следуют. Никогда не умел и никогда не будет. 

Проблемы с отношениями для Хэ Тяня остались где-то позади – в его прошлых сексуальных похождениях с другими парнями, которым он позволял делать что угодно с собой. Что, честно говоря, не закончилось хорошо. Он никому из них достаточно не доверял, и из-за этого ему никогда не было приятно. Но с Рыжиком всё иначе. Эти маленькие намёки на доминирование, что показывает парень, вынуждают Хэ Тяня чувствовать экстаз. 

Для него становится всё труднее сдерживать себя в желании просто лечь и позволить Рыжику отдавать ему поручения чаще и чаще. 

Он слышит, как открывается дверь, но остаётся в полулежащем положении в кресле гостиной и лишь поворачивает голову, когда Рыжик пересекает порог его квартиры. Рыжик не смотрит на него в ответ, вместо этого фокусируясь на стягивании с себя обуви, рюкзака и пиджака. 

\- Долго ты сегодня, - обращается к нему Хэ Тянь вместо приветствия. Рыжик проходит мимо него, после чего закатывает глаза и по привычке показывает ему средний палец. С его уст слетает негромкое _«Отъебись»._  
Хэ смеётся из-за такого предсказуемого ответа. Он наслаждается компанией Рыжика – этого он отрицать не может, но всё же понимает, что должен был к настоящему времени перестать ощущать этот восторг. Особенно, учитывая, что он уже трахнул его много, _много_ раз. Он вспоминает те времена, когда «ухаживал» за Рыжиком и когда думал, что с его поведением и сопротивлением это всё похоже на игру в кошки-мышки, и это заставляло его чувствовать такие острые ощущения. А сейчас, когда он и в прямом, и в переносном смысле _имеет его_ , но продолжает _всё ещё_ сходить с ума от того, как сильно хочет Рыжика, вынуждает его задуматься… _А-а-а, нахуй это, Хэ Тянь, не спускайся в эту кроличью нору._

Пытаясь перестать думать об этом, Хэ Тянь переводит взгляд на телевизор перед собой и спрашивает:

\- Ты поужинал перед тем, как ехать сюда?

\- Ага, а что? – лениво отвечает Рыжик, не задумываясь. Он уже успел натянуть свои жёлтые перчатки для уборки и начать чистить кухонный стол. 

\- Просто я уже тоже поел, так что тебе не нужно готовить что-то, когда закончишь с уборкой. 

Хэ Тянь видит по его отражению в телевизоре, как Рыжик поднимает голову, наконец-то глядя на него, но с подозрением. 

\- Ладно…

Теперь Хэ Тянь уверен – Рыжик наконец-то заметил, что он не надел сегодня ничего, кроме нижнего белья. И если бы Рыжик подошёл чуть ближе, он бы заметил баночку со смазкой и презервативы рядом с ним. Хэ задаётся вопросом, о чём же сейчас Рыжий думает. 

Он продолжает наблюдать за ним через отражение в телевизоре и тонированные окна, следя за тем, как парень драит печку и всю посуду. Он думает, что ему удаётся скрыть своё извращённое возбуждение, но спустя пару взглядов, что Рыжик бросает в его сторону, понимает, что это у него выходит не очень. 

Решив, что ему лучше просто отдохнуть, пока он ожидает, Хэ Тянь скользит вниз в кресле, а его голова опускается на подушку. Он не знает, как долго ждёт Рыжика – наверное, часа полтора, - но для него это время растягивается часа в три. 

\- Я всё, - говорит Рыжий, подходя к месту, где лежал Хэ Тянь. Тот открывает глаза и быстро садится, выражая неиссякаемый энтузиазм. 

\- Здорово!

Он наблюдает за тем, как Рыжик обводит взглядом баночку смазки и презервативы, что всё ещё лежат подле Хэ Тяня. На его лице заметен нервный восторг, когда он закусывает нижнюю губу – он может только догадываться, что Хэ надумал.  
\- Мы будем… - Рыжик запинается, переводя взгляд с брюнета на телевизор и обратно. – Мы будем что-то смотреть?

\- Да, - спокойно отвечает Хэ Тянь. Если Рыжик думает, что они сейчас будут смотреть порно, то он лишь наполовину прав. – Мог бы ты, пожалуйста, присесть? 

Кроме коленей Хэ Тяня, сесть Рыжику больше некуда. Тот годами жил в этой квартире один, так что он как-то даже и не думал обеспечить хотя бы одно место для гостей. Он всё планировал купить нормальный диван, но в этой ситуации он даже рад, что не сделал этого. Рыжик, как и следовало ожидать, сомневается. Он всегда нервничает, когда они пробуют что-то новое. _Это мило._

Хэ Тянь частенько описывает реакцию Рыжика на всё происходящее, как довольно «милую», но на самом деле тот постоянно его поражает до глубины души. Например, как сейчас, когда Рыжий смотрит ему прямо в глаза и начинает раздеваться. _Из милого он превращается в горячего слишком быстро._ Парень сначала расстёгивает ремень, а затем берётся за ширинку. Он спускает брюки чуть ниже, предоставляя вид на своё красное бельё, но всё ещё не позволяет им упасть на пол. Его руки перемещаются к футболке, хватаясь за её края и медленно приподнимая их, чтобы показать сначала V-образную линию, пресс и соски. Только потом он снимает её дальше одним быстрым движением. Хэ Тянь не может сдержаться и сглатывает, наблюдая за подобным зрелищем перед собой. _Как людям вообще удаётся смотреть на Рыжика без похоти и вожделения, с которыми смотришь на них ты?_ Тянь хотел бы продолжить наслаждаться этим шоу. Желание просто лечь и любоваться, ничего абсолютно не делая, пока рыжеволосый не перестаёт сводить с ума его либидо, накрывает с головой. Но его разум говорит ему: _Нет! Держи себя в руках!_

Хэ Тянь протягивает руку и обхватывает одно из запястий Рыжика, едва тот успевает полностью стянуть с себя брюки. Он тянет парня на себя, после чего, подцепив пальцами ткань белья Рыжего, заставляет опустить его пятую точку прямиком на свои колени. На мгновение это кажется до жути неудобным, но всего на одно мгновение, так как Рыжик добавляет давления на и без того чувствительную зону его тела, каким-то чудесным образом вынуждая расти его эрекцию. Всё ещё сжимая одной ладонью запястье парня, Хэ шарит второй по подлокотнику кресла, чтобы найти пульт от телевизора.

\- Ты готов? – тихо спрашивает он. Рыжик кивает, но Тянь знает, что как только тот увидит это видео, он вряд ли будет готов к чему-то и дальше. Он нажимает на кнопку включения телевизора, а затем спустя мгновение нажимает на «Play». Видео чёрно-белое, но на нём всё ещё можно легко разобрать изображённую классную комнату. По расположению картинки похоже на то, что это видео с камер видеонаблюдения, что расположены между потолком и стеной и направлены на учительский стол и на ряд парт за ним. Возле стола кто-то стоит, разбирая учебники, и Хэ Тянь внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Рыжика – когда же тот поймёт, что это _он_ на экране? Внезапно он чувствует, как парень напрягается на его коленях. 

_Начинается._

\- Какого хуя? – Рыжик нервно крутится, а затем осознание происходящего наконец-то ударяет в его голову – в тот момент, когда на экране появляется Хэ Тянь, входящий в класс. – О, боже мой, какого ху…?!

Он пытается встать, но руки брюнета обхватывают его талию и вынуждают сесть обратно. Парень пытается ещё раз, но всё тщетно, так как хватка Хэ слишком сильна. Они оба слышат их разговор с экрана телевизора.

_\- Привет._

_\- Ч-что ты тут делаешь?_

Рыжик шепчет непрерывный поток из нервных _«блять блять блять блять»_ , отводя взгляд и глядя куда-угодно, лишь бы не на экран телевизора. Он всё ещё ёрзает по коленям Хэ Тяня, изо всех сил пытаясь выбраться из этой ситуации. Для этого уже немного поздно, но Хэ Тянь отпустит его, если он повернётся и скажет ему остановиться. Он, конечно, будет разочарован, но если Рыжику не понравится такая идея, то она разонравится и Тяню. Однако когда рука Хэ соскальзывает с талии рыжеволосого и оказывается на его промежности, то он чувствует внушительный стояк под пальцами, да и то, как в это время Рыжий дёргается и как сдавленно дышит, является очевидным доказательством того, что парень не так уж и против. 

\- Какого хуя в том классе были камеры? – с трудом выдаёт Рыжик, поворачивая голову к Хэ Тяню и глядя на него одновременно разочарованно и возбуждённо. 

\- Камеры есть во всех классах. Ученики и учителя не имеют права скрывать всё, что там происходит.

\- Это чушь собачья! Это… - Рыжик переводит взгляд обратно на экран, отвлечённый тем, как Хэ Тянь с записи толкает его на учительский стол. – Это… - он слабо пытается продолжать возмущаться, но его взгляд слишком сфокусирован на парочке, что расположилась на столе. Хэ Тянь наблюдает за тем, как он следит за ними, и восхищается хмурым выражением лица Рыжика, когда тот осознаёт что он сейчас смотрит и что чувствует по этому поводу. Внезапно он качает головой из стороны в сторону и возобновляет попытки выбраться из плена рук Хэ. 

\- Хн-н-н… Ебаная хуйня…

Хэ Тянь откровенно потешается, наблюдая за внутренней борьбой парня, что мечется между шоком и отвращением от происходящего на видео и нарастающей реакцией его тела на это всё. Хэ надеется, что вторая выиграет в этой битве, и он подливает масла в огонь, начиная медленно поглаживать стояк Рыжика ладонью.

\- Перестань, - твёрдо произносит Рыжик. Тянь вздыхает. _Ну, ладно, попытка – не пытка._ Он убирает руку от талии Рыжика и ставит видео на паузу. Откидывается назад в кресле, позволяя парню самому решить, что ему делать дальше. Но Рыжик не встаёт. Он просто продолжает сидеть на коленях Хэ и пялиться на застывший стоп-кадр, на котором брюнет расстёгивал пуговицы на его школьной рубашке. 

\- Значит, об этом знают учителя? – негромко спрашивает Рыжик.

\- Нет.

\- Но охранники-то точно знают, - парень пытается собрать воедино все кусочки этой сложной ситуации и понять, каковы же последствия существования этого видео.

К счастью честные ответы Хэ Тяня могли помочь Рыжику справиться с его волнением.

\- Нет, они не смотрят записи, когда все уроки заканчиваются.

\- Как ты достал эту запись?

\- Пробрался той ночью в школу, забрал запись и удалил все резервные копии. 

Его слова – чистая правда, но Рыжик всё равно поворачивает голову к нему, чтобы с толикой недоверия заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Это единственная копия, - добавляет Хэ Тянь, чтоб уж наверняка убедить парня. Тот же продолжает смотреть на него… _Недоумевая? Всё тщательно обдумывая? Пытаясь придумать лучший способ, чтобы убить его?_ Хэ понятия не имеет, о чём Рыжик думает сейчас. Обычно ему с лёгкостью удаётся угадать, что у рыжеволосого на уме, но это абсолютно новая территория. 

\- Ты дрочил на это видео? 

_Эм._ Хэ Тянь сглатывает. Не совсем тот вопрос, который он ожидал от Рыжика. Парень слегка меняет позицию, чтобы ему было удобнее повернуть голову к Тяню, и это неожиданное движение отдаётся в и без того напряжённом паху брюнета. Рыжик, несомненно, мог без труда почувствовать это под собой. 

\- Ну, так да или нет?

\- Да.

Хэ Тяню удаётся на мгновение заметить довольную улыбку на лице Рыжика, после чего тот качает головой, осознавая только что услышанное. 

\- Ты, действительно, самый настоящий извращенец. 

В воздухе повисает напряжение, а Хэ не знает, что сказать. Рыжик отворачивается от него, устремляя свой взгляд обратно в экран телевизора.

\- Но кем это делает меня?

Рыжик говорит так мягко, что Хэ Тянь сначала не уверен, что услышал это на самом деле, а не придумал. Рыжик не уточняет и не говорит больше ничего на этот счёт. Вместо этого он откидывается назад прямо на Хэ, чтобы приподнять бёдра и стянуть с себя бельё.

_Что ж, думаю, мы можем продолжить,_ \- думает Хэ Тянь, но, несмотря на это, он всё ещё не спешит что-то предпринимать. Рыжик может изменить своё решение в любую секунду. Он опускается обратно, и обнажённые ягодицы касаются коленей Тяня. Теперь тонкая ткань его боксёров – единственное, что отделяет его стояк от задницы Рыжего. Тот дёргает ногами, чтобы окончательно избавиться от мешающей одежды, а затем ёрзает, пытаясь найти удобное положение на коленях Хэ. Только после этого он снова отклоняется, буквально ложась на парня, и шепчет ему в ухо:

\- Ладно. 

_Да, мы можем продолжать._ Хэ Тянь на самом деле не понимает, что заставило Рыжика поменять своё мнение, но он очень этому рад. Он нажимает на кнопку «play», и они возвращаются к тому, на чём закончились – Тянь расстёгивает рубашку Рыжика. Они наблюдают за тем, как он раскрывает её полы и осматривает оголённую грудь парня, прежде чем обхватить один из сосков губами. 

Хэ слышит тихий вздох от Рыжика на экране, но такой вздох раздаётся и от того Рыжика, что лежит на его груди сейчас. Он улыбается, воспринимая это как намёк, и слегка щипает соски парня. Жест небольшой, но стон, который издаёт Рыжий, служит Тяню явным зелёным светом на продолжение начатого. И он тянется вперёд, касаясь бёдер парня, вынуждая того развести их в стороны и забросить на подлокотники. И теперь Рыжик более свободно… открыт. Смущает ли его эта новая позиция или нет, Хэ Тянь не может сказать наверняка. Будто бы в тот момент паузы Рыжий напрочь избавился от своего лукавства и разрушил всю свою броню. Ему это абсолютно на руку.

Хэ Тянь хватает тюбик со смазкой, что лежит неподалёку, и выдавливает немного жидкости на свою ладонь, когда слышит фразу Рыжика из телевизора: _«Тебе не кажется, что… ты должен поторопиться?»_

Улыбка на лице Хэ Тяня становится шире. 

\- Ты помнишь, как ты мне это сказал?

\- Да, - выдыхает Рыжик, пока холодные капли смазки капают с ладони Хэ на его нагой живот. Брюнет продолжает выдавливать жидкость, которой и так уже слишком много, на ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как капли опускаются на живот Рыжего и стекают вниз к паху.

 _«Тебе скучно со мной, что ли?»_ \- спросил Хэ Тянь в тот день в классе. Он помнит, как на короткое мгновение реально поверил, что он надоел Рыжику всего за две недели, проведённые вместе, но затем утверждение было опровергнуто, когда парень признался, что просто волнуется, как бы их не застукали. 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это нехило так меня взбесило? – спрашивает Хэ Тянь на ухо Рыжика. _На самом деле, это не так,_ но это так весело – вынуждать парня немного паниковать. Он закрывает банку со смазкой и снова откладывает её в сторону. 

\- Я всего лишь волновался, как бы нас не зас… - пытается объяснить Рыжик, но его на полуслове обрывают его собственные ощущения, когда ладонь Хэ Тяня касается его ягодиц. 

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - убеждает его Хэ Тянь, - и, к счастью, никто не может застукать нас с тобой здесь. 

Его свободная рука вынуждает Рыжика ещё сильнее расставить бёдра, после чего он приставляет один палец ко входу парня. Он замечает, как Рыжий кусает губу, и легко целует его в ухо.

\- Сегодня я не буду никуда торопиться, - шепчет он, и его палец скользит дальше, вынуждая Рыжика тяжело вдохнуть. 

_«Постарайся изо всех сил контролировать свою проблему с громкостью»_

Они наблюдают за собой на экране, за тем, как Хэ Тянь избавляет Рыжика от его униформы, становится на колени и берёт в рот член того. В это время реальный Хэ снова двигает пальцем, осторожно придерживаясь заданного неспешного темпа.

_«Ноги подними»_

И они могут видеть, как Рыжик повинуется этому приказу, приподнимая ноги над столом, так же, как он делает это сейчас, полулёжа на Хэ. Они видят, как выражение лица Рыжего меняется, когда Тянь использует свой язык, они видят, как Рыжий пытается справиться с громкостью своих стонов. Хэ Тянь очень любит эту часть записи. Вид рыжеволосого с прикрытыми глазами и с приглушёнными вздохами, что слетают с его уст, - это лучшее, что можно лицезреть.

Разница между Рыжиком на записи и реальным Рыжиком не ускользает от внимания Хэ Тяня. В то время как в классе парень отчаянно пытался понизить свой голос, их обнадёживающая уединённость в квартире Хэ Тяня с толстыми стенами даёт ему уверенность и возможность быть настолько громким, насколько ему захочется. И чем глубже палец Хэ Тяня погружается, тем громче становятся стоны Рыжика. Всё ещё не замечая ни намёка на смущение на лице парня, Хэ Тянь процентов на пятьдесят уверен, что тот издаёт эти сексуальные звуки только потому, что _знает,_ Хэ нравится их слышать. Однако когда палец задевает простату, звук, издаваемым Рыжиком, звучит крайне неприлично. Он не сжимает зубы, не подавляет вскрики. Совсем не так, как тот _другой_ Рыжик на столе в классе, сражаясь с самим собой в попытках быть тише. 

Хэ Тянь отводит взгляд от телевизора, чтобы посмотреть на Рыжика, который подаётся бёдрами вперёд, чтобы получить больше ощущений. Он хватается ладонями за подлокотники, отклоняясь максимально назад, чтобы довольно очевидно подсказать Хэ, что он уже готов к чему-то большему. Тот намёк понимает и спустя мгновение добавляет второй палец.

Растягивая Рыжика пальцами, он замечает некоторое сходство между тем, что происходит на экране и тем, что происходит сейчас. Хэ Тянь на экране тоже подключает второй палец, специально не задевая простату, боясь той громкой реакции, что это может вызвать. Сейчас же он не хочет снова повторять те же действия. Он чувствует себя вынужденным переключиться с их обычной рутины, так что он торопливо добавляет третий палец, и дыхание Рыжика на секунду прерывается от шока. Но неприятные ощущения быстро отступают. Тянь толкается пальцами вперёд, пытаясь найти то самое место снова. А затем Рыжик внезапно сжимается под его пальцами, судорожно хватаясь за диван и издавая высокий надломленный скулёж. _Нашёл._ Вместо того, чтобы мягко коснуться комка нервов, как в прошлый раз, Хэ Тянь, наоборот, продолжает толкаться и массажировать простату пальцами.

\- Блять, - выпаливает Рыжик, пока его тело извивается, подрагивая от беспощадных волн стимуляции. Он хотел большего, но, очевидно, не так много. Хэ Тянь не избавляет его от давления, и Рыжик становится всё более и более взволнованным. 

_«Ты готов?»._ Они слышат, как другой Хэ Тянь задаёт этот вопрос, и это, на самом деле, чудо, что они вообще способны слышать происходящее на экране, учитывая то, что Рыжик буквально задыхается в данный момент. Хэ Тянь никогда не видел его таким бесстыдным раньше, и ему _нравится_ такой Рыжик. Так опьяняюще – слышать стоны этого парня и видеть его стоящий от напряжения член. Хэ скользит свободной рукой вдоль живота парня и обхватывает пальцами возбуждённый орган. 

\- Подожди! Сто…ах. Если ты продолжишь так, то я… - Рыжику не удаётся даже закончить предложение, когда он неожиданно кончает в руку Хэ Тяня. Всего лишь от стимуляции пальцами, дрожа и ёрзая, с оглушающими стонами Рыжий кончает для него. Состояние парня трудно описать сейчас, но это лишь заставляет член Хэ Тяня ещё сильнее напрягаться.

Он выпускает член Рыжика из ладони и осторожно извлекает пальцы, более чем довольный своим достижением. 

\- Ну…Это было быстрее, чем я ожидал. 

\- Ах… За… Заткнись, - тяжёлое дыхание и внезапная усталость не дают ему отступить от своего привычного поведения. – Если бы ты не продолжал так долго давить… Туда… Это бы не случилось так быстро, идиотина, - выгораживает он себя, практически надувая губы. – Ты сказал, что «не будешь никуда торопиться». 

Между ними образовывается тишина. Они наблюдают, как в телевизоре другой Хэ Тянь раскатывает презерватив по члену, прежде чем трахнуть Рыжика на столе. Реальный Хэ Тянь улыбается. 

\- Кто сказал, что я тороплюсь? – спрашивает он, а в этот момент его пальцы снова скользят внутрь Рыжика. Тот сначала пытается отстраниться, буквально скуля от чувствительности, но он не говорит Хэ остановиться, просто берёт то, что парень даёт ему. Снова и снова пальцы Тяня двигаются туда-сюда. Его свободная рука тянется к смазке, выдавливая ещё больше. Пальцы мокрые и скользкие, и внутри Рыжика так влажно, но он знает, что это помогает. Хэ Тянь слышит постукивание стола из телевизора, знает, что клип подошёл к тому моменту, когда он начал трахать Рыжика, но он не смотрит на экран. Он полностью сосредоточен на Рыжике, что буквально лежит на нём, наблюдая за капельками пота, что спускаются по его лицу, и за тем, как подрагивает его кадык. Он следит за каждым его движением, вздохом и нередкими моментами, когда дыхание перехватывает. Хэ Тянь не может сдерживаться – ему нужно касаться Рыжего больше, сильнее, даже ближе. Он облизывает шею парня и скользит к его уху.

\- Ты чертовски горяч, Рыжик, - шепчет он. – Посмотри на себя. Открылся так широко для моих пальцев, весь такой влажный для меня.

Рыжик отвечает негромким скулежом, абсолютно не чувствуя себя. Он отворачивается от Хэ Тяня, открывая тому прекрасный приглашающий вид на свою уязвимую шею. Тянь издаёт смешок и подаётся вперёд, снова вылизывая его кожу. Рыжик стонет, и Хэ видит, как его рука сжимается сильнее на подлокотнике. Он продолжает осыпать поцелуями нежную шею, прикусывая кожу и сразу же зализывая следы от собственных зубов. Он не оставляет в покое это место, пока не отмечает алеющие отметины. _Будет выглядеть милым фиолетовым засосом завтра,_ \- думает Хэ Тянь, не скрывая радости.

Он смотрит вниз и замечает, что член Рыжика снова стоит, влажный и возбуждённый. Он бы сказал, что это слишком рано для него второй раз быть близко к оргазму так быстро, но он не хочет об этом думать, когда Хэ Тяню отчаянно хочется наконец-то поиметь его. Брюнет продолжает двигаться пальцами внутри парня и начинает повторно ему надрачивать. Рыжик задыхается, извивается, чувствуя в каждой мышце желание получить разрядку, и Хэ Тянь даёт ему её. Он снова нажимает на простату Рыжика, и тот невольно вскрикивает от ощущений. Он кончает во второй раз, изливаясь опять же в руку Хэ Тяня. Тело Рыжика безвольно опускается, полностью выдохшееся и уставшее. 

Хэ Тянь отстраняет пальцы от входа парня и тот вздыхает от их потери.

\- Всё в порядке?

\- М-м… - бормочет Рыжик и кивает, с трудом держа глаза открытыми и потряхивая головой. Он будто бы находится в оцепенении. Хэ Тянь знает, что это лучший ответ, который он может получить от него. Он обычно не спрашивает у Рыжика – и никогда не спрашивал у предыдущих партнёров - всё ли у них в порядке, но Рыжик уже сказал «стоп» один раз сегодня, так что ему надо убедиться, что всё точно хорошо. 

Он отодвигает Рыжика в сторону, а тот может лишь продолжать тяжело дышать и пытаться держать глаза открытыми. Он выглядит так, будто совсем не осознаёт, к какой части приближает видео, и Хэ Тянь, собственно говоря. Видео сделало своё дело. Руки Тяня не слушаются – он встряхивает ими, усердно пытаясь раскатать презерватив по члену. Он с трудом может слышать свой собственный голос из телевизора, говорящий _«Прикоснись к себе»_ , но он не хочет реагировать на него, так как ему уже плевать за запись. То, что он сейчас собирается сделать, намного важнее для него. Рыжик вероятно уже догадался, к чему всё идёт, но Хэ Тянь всё ещё обхватывает руками талию парня, произнося:

\- Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть сейчас.

Рыжик вздыхает, когда Хэ Тянь приподнимает его – своими силами только – и вынуждает опуститься прямо на свой стояк. Он достаточно растянул его до этого, так что теперь член с лёгкостью входит внутрь. Сверхчувствительность и глубина Хэ Тяня, которую он чувствует так отчётливо, заставляют Рыжика выровняться, запрокинуть голову и вскрикнуть:

\- Ах-х, твою ж мать! – его голос надломлен, а Хэ Тянь так устал медлить. 

Полностью контролируя бёдра Рыжика, Хэ Тянь приподнимает его и вынуждает опуститься обратно. Рыжик бы всё равно не смог двигаться самостоятельно, даже если бы попытался. Тянь толкается сильнее, жёстче и практически беспощадно, умудряясь при каждом движении задевать простату парня. Рыжик начинает бормотать какой-то бред, из которого Хэ Тянь может понять только слова _«да»_ и _«ещё»_. В этот момент парень чувствует волну признательности, вспоминая, как Рыжик когда-то чувствовал себя смущённым после любого звука, слетающего с его уст. Но сейчас Хэ приподнимает его бёдра и опускает, слыша, как голос Рыжего перемещает на октаву выше. 

Парень выглядит до жути уставшим, будто в любую минуту он готов потерять сознание, но он продолжает наслаждаться экстазом, изредка выкрикивая что-то вроде _«Не останавливайся»_. Он позволяет своему телу снова опуститься на грудь Хэ, а голове – упасть на плечо парня. Потом он неожиданно шарит рукой в воздухе за собой, пока не находит затылок Тяня, зарываясь в него пальцами. Брюнет поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Рыжиком, полубессознательным и слабым, но всё ещё глядящим на него. Его дыхание затруднённое, граничащее с гипервентиляцией, и это прекрасно – _Рыжий прекрасен._ Хэ Тянь жёстче вбивается в его тело, и тепло, излучаемое телом парня чувствуется невероятно сильно. В один момент он задумывается, почему ему не дано быть таким шумным, как Рыжик… И он готов кончить, кусая Рыжика за плечо и издавая аккуратный приглушённый стон. Он толкается в податливое тело в очередной раз и тянется ладонью к члену Рыжика в третий раз. 

Они кончают практически одновременно. Влажная от пота спина Рыжика прижимается к скользкой груди Хэ Тяня. Брюнет глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь прийти в чувство, а Рыжик похрипывает, будто он только что завершил марафон. Если честно, учитывая то, что только произошло, это можно и так назвать. От усталости он даже подрагивает, и Хэ Тянь не двигается какое-то время, позволяя парню немного успокоиться. 

И в этот момент он поднимает взгляд на экран телевизора, где он видит одевающегося себя. Их перепих давно закончился. Хэ Тянь издаёт смешок – была у него какая-то наивная мысль, что они будут ещё заниматься сексом в реальности, пока запись дойдёт до конца и начнётся сначала. Но нет, не слишком далеко они сегодня ушли. _Слишком самонадеянно было говорить, что ты не собираешься торопиться._

Постепенно дыхание Рыжика приходит в норму, становится более мягким и спокойным, но он всё равно не поднимается. Хотя Хэ Тянь в этом _нуждается._ Он не хочет снова возбудиться, а если он будет и дальше оставаться внутри Рыжика, то это может произойти. Когда он пытается пошевелиться, чтобы дать парню тонкий намёк, всё, что ему удаётся этим добиться, это очередной скулёж. _Да,_ ему срочно нужно слезть с него, иначе тогда Хэ сам его с себя стащит. И просто чтобы убедиться, что ещё один раунд точно не свершится, брюнет перемещает одну руку на опавший член Рыжика. Этого слабого единственного прикосновения хватает, чтобы парень протестующе заёрзал, пытаясь отстраниться. 

\- Так ты собираешься вставать? – произносит Хэ Тянь. Он не хотел звучать, как придурок, но фраза слетела с уст сама по себе. Естественно, Рыжик не мог отреагировать иначе.

\- Иди нахуй, - отвечает парень. Дрожащими пальцами он вцепляется в подлокотники, но это всё на что он способен на данный момент. – Я не… Я, блять, не могу пошевелиться. 

\- Серьёзно? 

\- Серьёзно, - Рыжик звучит смущённым из-за того, что у него действительно совершенно не осталось сил, так что Хэ Тянь берёт всё в свои руки. Он обхватывает талию Рыжика и приподнимает его, освобождая себя от мучительно-сладкой пытки. Теперь парень оказывается в наполовину сидячем положении рядом с Тянем, пока тот стаскивает презерватив.

\- Просто дай мне часок, чтобы прийти в себя, и я уйду, - говорит Рыжий. 

\- Тебе следует остаться сегодня у меня, - ни секунды не обдумывая свои слова, отвечает Хэ. _Вау, окей, что ты только что ляпнул? Какого хрена ты вообще это сказал?_

Хэ Тянь никогда раньше не предлагал Рыжику остаться у него на ночь – они оба это знают. Парень снова ёрзает, пытаясь повернуться к Тяню.

\- Чего?

 _Отступать слишком поздно._ Хэ Тянь пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо. 

\- Уже слишком поздно, а ты уставший. Это не тако уж и важно, - и чтобы подтвердить свою «искренность», Хэ Тянь касается ладонью своей груди и добавляет: - Я делаю это лишь от чистого сердца.

\- Ага, конечно, будто оно у тебя есть, - глумится Рыжик, на что брюнет не может не улыбнуться. _Ну, вот, мой образ всё ещё при безупречен._

Хэ наблюдает за тем, как Рыжик обдумывает подобную перспективу. Уже _действительно_ поздно, сегодня _действительно_ пятница, а Рыжик _действительно_ уставший. Остаться было бы на самом деле разумным решением. Это, правда, не так уж и важно. Это ничего не значит.

\- Ладно… Я останусь переночевать. 

Хэ Тянь чувствует что-то странное в районе груди. _Прекрати._ Он надевает свои боксёры обратно и встаёт с кресла. Ему нужно как-то поднять себе настроение, и, конечно же, лучший способ это сделать – _быть чересчур дрянным и мудаком одновременно._ Он подходит к Рыжику и кладёт одну руку ему на спину, вторую просовывая под его коленями. 

\- О, бог ты мой, ты же не серьёзно сейчас? – недоверчиво тянет Рыжик, когда Хэ Тянь легко поднимает его на руки, будто жених свою невесту.

\- Ты такой лёгонький, - дразнит он его. – Это так мило.

\- Опусти меня, блять, на землю! – в ответ недовольно стонет Рыжик, но Тяню будто бы плевать на это. Он несёт его к кровати, пока тот пытается вырваться. – Поставь меня, я весь липкий и грязный.

\- Я тебя умоляю, будто мои простыни никогда не были липкими и грязными до этого, - отвечает Хэ, аккуратно опуская парня на кровать. – Ты не можешь сходить в душ, потому что не можешь пошевелиться. 

Пока их лица всё ещё находятся слишком близко, Рыжий тихо спрашивает:

\- И ты всё равно хочешь, чтобы я остался? 

_Он даёт тебе возможность отступить сейчас._ Хэ Тянь смотрит на него сверху вниз, и это первый раз за сегодняшний вечер, когда их взгляды встречаются так близко. По лицу Рыжика трудно что-то прочесть – непонятно, надеется ли он на положительный ответ или боится отказа. И сейчас, находясь так близко к нему, Тянь понимает, как же сильно ему нравятся эти чудесные карие глаза. При правильном освещении – как сейчас в свете ночника на тумбочке – они блестят, как золото. 

\- Да, - негромко отвечает Хэ. Он быстро встаёт, а его сердце отбивает чечётку в груди _по непонятной ему причине_ , и он бредёт в сторону телевизора, чтобы прибраться там. Сейчас в квартире присутствует более успокаивающая атмосфера. И Хэ Тянь ненавидит это. Он никогда никому раньше не позволял остаться у него ночевать. 

_И зачем ты сказал «да»? Идиот._


End file.
